Holiday with the Faireborns
by ScarlettSlipper
Summary: The Faireborns are having a surprising and adventurous holiday. Takes place after GIJOE wedding,and before Wedding two. Written with coauthor Alison Hart Burnett.
1. Chapter 1

We do not own GIJOE, we only own our imaginations and our own characters. Please ask permission if you like to use them, thank you. This story takes place between GIJOE Wedding one and two, so we hope you have read Joe Wedding one. Enjoy! Reviews would be lovely, thank you. Enjoy! Much thanks to Pixie Red for Beta reading so quickly!

Scarlett Slipper and Alison Hart-Burnett

The snowflakes fluttered from the gray sky, swirling around, floating gracefully down towards the ground, where they landed one upon another, creating mounds of white cotton hills. A gushing wind blew from the north, causing the snow to fly across the fields, creating a realm of white streaks. The fields, valleys and woods were mostly dominated with deep snow. A howl of a hungry wolf could be heard from a distance. The trees stood frozen still, decorated by the icicles and snow. A branch broke from the frozen weight, and a rabbit madly dashed back into a hole, trying to escape from becoming a wolf's supper.

The old farmhouse stood in the midst of the fearsome winter storm, huddled against several trees. Smoke rose from its chimney, and several candles stood in its windows. Colorful lights dangled across the porch, blinking in white, green, yellow, red and blue. A large pine wreath hung on the front door, swaying from the wind's mighty strength. From somewhere in the fields, the sounds of soft jingle bells merged with the wind, creating an enchanting holiday sound. A horse neighed and hoof beats passed the old farm house, pulling a large sleigh. The young stallion sounded grateful returning from a long sled ride, to a warm stable and a mouthful of oats.

Inside the house, a majestic tree stood in the corner of the living room, filled with the family's treasured ornaments. Several wrapped gifts lay underneath the tree, along with a nativity, displayed in between them. An animated St. Nicholas stood beside the Christmas tree, moving his arm up and down, creating an illusion of putting presents on its branches. The fireplace looked warm and inviting, the orange-red flames danced in an uneven rhythm. Stockings hung from its mantle, each with a name embroidered on them.

The home had transformed into a holiday wonderland, filled with many decorations. Angels, in different sizes stood on a long table, each one, more charming than the next. On the sofa, a doll with long brown hair and gray eyes, sat dressed in a red dress, and wearing a red Santa hat. Next to her, a large stuffed frog had stationed himself, wearing in his own holiday attire.

The aroma of gingerbread cookies, and other holiday delights floated from the kitchen, begging to be eaten. Sounds coming from the kitchen indicated that someone was creating more delicacies for the evening's meal. A whine of a begging dog sounded from the room, followed by some scolding. But several minutes later, a golden cocker spaniel trotted out of the kitchen, holding a chicken leg in its mouth. He entered the family room, jumped in his warm basket, and began to gobble his treat.

Two women occupied the room, one sitting close to a century old stove, in a rocking chair and a six month old child sleeping in her arms. She wore a green turtleneck shirt, and black dress pants. Her short brown hair was gathered on the side with a hairclip, resembling a white holly. Her hazel eyes looked down upon the child, as her gentle voice hummed a lullaby.

The other woman in the room, had stationed herself next to the warm fireplace reading a book, with her ever quick roaming brown eyes never leaving the entrancing pages. Her long brown hair hung loosely around her shoulders and traveled down to her waist. The flames glowed on her face, making her feel cozy in the warm red sweater and chocolate long skirt. The clock above the mantle ticked each second, as the hour slowly drifted by.

Several car doors slamming, followed by some Gaelic cursing, made both the women look at each other with a smile. The baby began to stir and the mother rocked the child back to dreamland. The other sprang from her chair, dropping the book in haste and dashed out the door, calling behind her, "Mama! They're here!"

She raced down the snow covered stairs, almost slipping from her haste, and rushing into the driver's open arms. "Dash!" she cried out loudly.

"Nancy!" Flint smiled down his youngest sister, embracing her tightly in his arms. "How are you?"

"Great!" Nancy replied excitedly, then turned to the woman next to him. "Allie!" she greeted, embracing her. "So, what did Dashie do this time?" Giving her brother a teasing glare.

"He tried to kill me on the way up the drive," Jaye said, glaring at her husband. She had been really cranky lately.

Brenna chuckled from the doorway when she heard that comment.

Nancy's jaw dropped. "How in the world did he try to do that?" She asked, sending an evil glare to her brother.

The warrant officer lifted his hands in surrender. "I didn't do anything!"

Both the women gave him an 'Uh huh.' look.

"Allie, come in. It's freezing out here." Nancy said sweetly to her sister-in-law. "I'll help Dash with the suitcases."

"You almost ran us off the road, you ditwad." Jaye shot at him, walking up the porch steps.

Brenna stood in the entryway of the great room where they had just entered, holding the six-month old baby girl named Molly McKenzie Faireborn. "I'm glad to see you both made it."

Jaye rushed over and fussed over the little girl cooing at her, which made the baby laugh.

"Brenna!" Flint cried out, his voice sounded happy from the doorway. He set down a very enormous suitcase and hugged his sister. "Is this my niece?" His eyes traveled to the little bundle in Brenna's arms, watching his wife kissed the baby's forehead.

"Yes, Dashie," Brenna answered, with a proud smile. "This is Molly. She's grown since you saw her last."

"She's just precious, Brenna. She looks so healthy and happy. And I bet she's not spoiled at all," Jaye said, with a bright smile.

Nancy came in the doorway, holding two suitcases in her hands, "Wait til you see her room, Allie!"

Flint shook his head. "Let me guess, it's overpopulated with evil plastic things. Right?" He laughed at his sister who stuck her tongue out at him.

"And frogs," Brenna added. "You want to hold her?" She asked her older brother and laughed at his petrified looking face, thinking he might drop the baby.

Jaye walked over to Nancy. "Come on, I'll help with the bags."

"Thanks Allie, you can take this one," Nancy replied, handing her one of the smaller suitcases. She then sent a wink to her sister-in-law, "But Dashie is taking the one with the bricks up on his own."

"You know Nancy, you're worse than Beach Head's training," Flint stated, taking the suitcases from his sister and starting to carry them up the stairs. Suddenly, something red and gold ran from underneath his legs, causing him to lose his balance, and flip backwards on the floor.

His head rose from the wooden floor, "Rowdy!! I'm going to make you into a sweater!" he threatened the dog, while the others laughed at his expense.

Jaye started laughing so hard, she was doubling over, while baby Molly of course thought her uncle was hilarious.

"Well, at least someone finds this all humorous. What will I tell Hawk when I report back to base with broken bones?" Flint asked, standing up, rubbing his thigh.

"Dashiell! Alison!" Jean Faireborn's voice came from the kitchen area, "Girls! Why didn't you tell me they arrived?"

"We were just about to, Mom." Nancy said, picking once again the suitcases and headed up the stairs.

Jean hugged her son and daughter-in-law. "Did you have a good trip coming here? I was worried sick with all this snow. Never seen such weather for twenty years!"

"Yes mom, we arrived just fine," Jaye said, as she hugged the Faireborn matriarch.

Brenna put the baby down in the playpen and picked up another suitcase and took it upstairs.

"Brenna, be careful dear with that." Jean warned her daughter.

"Mom? Where's Dad?" Flint asked, looking around for his father.

Jean smiled. "Well, he's taking care of Murdock and Ace. He restored that sled of his, and took it on a test run. From the sound of it, I think he just drove it back in the stables."

Jaye picked up the baby from the playpen and cuddled her.

Flint smiled towards Jaye, watching her cuddle their niece, "I think she likes you." She returned his smile. "I'll take these upstairs, you stay with Molly." He turned, and started going up the stairs.

"Dash, I'm going to go out and get the gifts from the car." Jaye called after him.

He stopped on the third step. "Oh no, you're not. You just recovered from that cold. I'll get the presents later with Nancy. Now go and sit and relax, okay?" He looked at her with concern.

"Dash, I'm fine." Jaye countered, a little irritated. She didn't think he knew that she had gotten sick three times that morning at the hotel which they had stopped overnight.

"I know you are, but I don't want you getting sick again. Not a pretty sight." He grinned at her scowling face, and crossed arms at him.

"Allie, let Dash and Nancy take care of the bags. They love doing mule work." Jean grinned. "How about some hot chocolate?"

"I would love some." Jaye answered with a smile to her mother-in-law.

Brenna took the baby from Jaye's arms and watched Jaye follow Jean into the kitchen. Then, the middle Faireborn sibling walked over to her brother. "What's wrong with Allie?"

"She just had a flu bug that has been going around the base," Flint explained. "I'll take these up and be right back, I bet you that sister of ours is probably already hunting in my stuff for her gifts!" He shook his head and started climbing up the stairs.

"Alright. I'll make sure she gets something to soothe her stomach." Brenna said, walking into the kitchen.

Jaye had sat down at the kitchen counter, and was looking around at the decorated room.

Jean poured warm milk in one of the holiday mugs, added some chocolate with a hint of mint and lastly threw in a few large marshmallows. "Here you go, dear. This will keep you nice and warm." She said, handing the mug to her daughter-in-law. "Brenna, would you like some too, dear?"

"I would love some, Momma." Brenna answered, sitting down next to her sister-in-law.

Jaye smiled at Brenna. "You look considerably more rested than the last time I saw you."

Brenna nodded, "Yes, I --" but her words were interrupted by a loud booming shout.

"NANCY!"

All eyes looked up towards the ceiling, as they heard thumping sounds running down the hallway upstairs and then running down the stairs rigorously.

Nancy darted in the kitchen, wearing Flint's beret, with a wide smile on her face.

Jaye shook her head with a huge grin on her face. "So much for a nice quiet holiday."

"Young lady! Give me back my beret!" Flint hollered from the stairs.

Nancy's eyes widened. "Gotta go!" She madly dashed out of the kitchen and out of the house through the back door.

Flint raced into kitchen. "Alright, where is she?" he asked, glancing around for his mischievous sister.

Jaye just pointed to the back door. She looked exhausted, despite her make up.

Flint shook his head and was already heading to follow his sister's path, but Jean's voice stopped him, "Dash, leave her for now. You can kill her later. Let's have dinner and relax. It's been so long since we've seen you both last."

He turned and smiled. "Alright, Mom." he said, walking up to her and embracing her in a hug.

Dinner was quiet and uneventful. Jean kept giving Jaye a concerned look, but Jaye kept trying to ignore it. After dinner, she wanted to help clean up but Jean told her to go relax. About an hour later, she stood up from the couch in the living room. "I hate to retire early but I'm beat. Goodnight." she said, and headed for the stairs. "You don't have to come to bed if you're not tired, Dash."

"I'll join you, Allie." Flint smiled at her, watching her slowly walk up the stairs, she looked exhausted, probably from the busy schedule they were both keeping lately. He then turned towards his sister Nancy, "Wear that now, but tomorrow, the beret is all mine!"

He stood up from the oversized chair. He bid everyone goodnight and headed up the stairs but stopped in his tracks when he heard Jaye in the bathroom. He slowly knocked on the door. "Allie? Are you alright?" He asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jaye called out through the door. "I'll be out in a minute."

"All right," Flint called back. He then walked down to the guestroom, where his mother already had it all set up for them.The bed had around six blankets this time. He turned down the covers, added extra pillows and took out Jaye's nightgown. He had just slid under the covers, when she walked in. "Are you sure you feel fine? maybe it's that bug again. Didn't Shana have it too?"

"She still does," Jaye said. Her face was white as a ghost and her eyes looked a little dull.

Flint looked at her with great worry. "Why don't you put on your nightshirt and come to bed? You need some rest, Allie."

She nodded, as she undressed, and on her nightgown slowly over her head. She climbed to bed and into Flint's warm arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaye woke with a sudden start and rushed to the bathroom, hoping she didn't wake her husband. She started the faucet running before vomiting in the toilet. She cleaned herself up and brushed her teeth immediately feeling better. She walked back to the bedroom she was sharing with her husband, intent on making up for what they didn't do the night before, because he had been worried about the flu, having a comeback.

Flint rolled on his other side with a snore. His face looked exhausted, from the many busy months that both he and Jaye had to endure.

She climbed into bed with him and began the process of erotically waking him up.

"That tickles." He mumbled, barely opening his eyes. "Allie, can you please stop eating my nose? I need it in order to breathe." he laughed feeling her swat on his chest. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah. Sorry about last night. I know you wanted to play around." She snuggled up against him. "We still have time before breakfast."

His fingers stroked her hair. "Hmm, yes we do," he said seductively, bending down to kiss her lips.

They kissed, touched and petted for a short while, when all of a sudden, Jaye frantically pushed him away. She almost tripped getting out of the bed and rushing out to the bathroom. She barely made it into the bathroom before she threw up in the toilet. She even left the door open this time, forgetting to close it in her haste.

Flint rushed in after her. "Allie? Are you feeling alright?" He glanced at her pale face. "That's it! Back in bed! I'll have Mom call Dr. McCoy!"

"Stay with me," she pouted at him, returning slowly to the room and slipping back under the warm covers.

He smiled. "I will. Let me just wake up Nancy, and she can call in the Doctor." He sat on the bed and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Then I'll be back. Promise."

She nodded.

Flint stood up, walked out of the room, and closed the door behind him. He then knocked on his old room. His sister had moved into the evil plastic room, as she had given her old room to baby Molly.

A groggy Nancy opened the door, her long brown hair in a state of disaster. "What's wrong?" she asked with a yawn. "Is Pumpkin having her colt?"

"Allie's sick, can you call Henry?"

His sister's eyes widened, "Right away. I'll make her some tea too."

He nodded and walked back into the room, "Allie, Nancy went to call the Doctor and she is making you some tea."

"Dash, I don't think I can even drink water right now," she replied, as she curled up into a ball.

"Alright." He began to rub her back, letting her rest as she closed her eyes.

When Jaye opened them again, Nancy was in the room with them. When offered the tea she shook her head.

"It's chamomile tea, made from fresh flowers from the fields. It helps your stomach, trust me. And you have to drink it hot." Nancy sat on the bed, with the mug.

Just the smell turned her stomach. She fought to get out of the bed.

"Oh boy," both Nancy and Flint said, watching Allie run back towards the bathroom, slamming the door.

Flint rushed after his unwell wife. "Everything alright in there?" he called through the closed door. He could hear her vomiting violently into the toilet.

Suddenly, the phone rang in the hallway. He watched Nancy dart out of the guest room and run pass him, to answer it.

"Hello, Henry." Nancy smiled, then quickly her smiled faded, "What! Oh no! That's terrible!"

Flint mouthed to her, "What?" and she mouthed back, "Snow deep."

Then Nancy once again spoke to the doctor on the line, "Yes, she is still sick." Her head nodded. "I'll come fast." And with that, she placed the receiver back on the phone, frowning.

"What's the matter?" He asked, now getting more concerned.

"The snow is too deep for Henry's car. I'll take the team and the sleigh. No other choice, Dash." She ran quickly to her room and wore a heavy sweater over her flannels and a coat. "I'll be back fast." She called, going down the stairs, two by two.

About five minutes later, Jaye opened the door. She looked white as a ghost. Her hair messier then usual, and her eyes tired and expressionless.

"Allie..." Flint's voice trailed, seeing her in this state. He put his arms around her, and held her tightly, gently soothing her. "Come on, back to bed. We should had brought Doc with us on this vacation."

They heard a door open and watched Jean Faireborn emerge from her bedroom. "Dash? What's wrong?"

"Allie is not feeling well, Mom." Flint explained, holding his sick wife.

"Did you call Henry?" Jean asked, walking over to them, then her eyes widened from Jaye's white features. "Dear, let's get you back to bed first."

"Nancy went to get Henry. The snow is too deep," Flint answered his mother. They all walked back into the room and slowly put Jaye back in bed.

"Feeling better?" Jean asked her daughter-in-law, covering her with all six heavy blankets.

"Yes, just really tired." Jaye answered to her mother-in-law with a weak smile. "I'll be fine. You don't need to bring the doctor."

Flint frowned. "Allie, I know you hate Doctors, but you have to see one. And if I have to tie you on the bed, so let it be."

Jaye said nothing but was feeling a little better with Jean stroking her head lovingly and she fell asleep. When she woke up, the doctor had arrived.

Dr. Henry McCoy looked down at Jaye. The old man resembled something like Einstein but also had some Herman Munster features. Jaye gulped at the sight of this enormous man and silently prayed that she would not become an experiment. He shoved all the Faireborns out of the room, and closed the door shut.

"Hello there, young lady." Dr. McCoy said, in a high squeaky voice that made her spine shiver. He turned around and took out from his pocket, a pair of very thick, large brown glasses, "Now, tell me what is wrong?"

"Are you going to dissect me?" she asked, her voice slightly quivering, afraid what the creepy looking doctor may do to her.

He gave her a alightly amused crooked grin. "Well, if you die during my visit, then yes. I'll dissect you and add you to my collection of ever growing body parts."

Jaye's eyes widened slightly, then she grinned back at him liking his twisted sense of humor. "Alright. I'm vomiting a lot, it's been going on for about a week. Tired all the time, no energy. My best friend had the flu recently. That's probably what I have."

"Let's see, young lady." Dr. McCoy smiled, taking out his stethoscope. For the next half hour, the doctor examined his patient.

Downstairs, Flint paced back and forth in front of the fireplace. His features filled with concern. "What's keeping him so long?" he asked impatiently.

Nancy and Brenna stared at him, while he continue to pace back and forth, at a faster rate, almost wearing out the carpet from under his feet. The doctor finally walked down the stairs, and chuckled at the sight before him.

Flint looked up, stopping in mid step. "Henry? Is she alright?" He asked, his brown eyes worried.

"She'll be just fine, Dashiell. She will need to take it easy today, and let the medicine I gave her for nausea set in, and eat mostly bland foods for today. By tomorrow, she should be doing better." The doctor patted Flint's shoulder. "A very fine woman you have there, son."

"Thank you sir. Thank you very much, sir." Flint smiled at the old family doctor.

Nancy stood up from the couch, walking over to the physician. "Henry, come in the kitchen. Mom has made some of her famous pancakes."

"You can go on upstairs, Dash." Dr.McCoy said and then followed Nancy and Brenna in the kitchen.

Up in the guestroom, Jaye lay on her side in bed with the covers pulled up to her chin, and her eyes closed. 

"Allie?" Flint's head popped in the room, seeing her sleeping form.

She opened her eyes when she heard her name, slightly lifting her head off the pillow and looking at him.

He came in and walked to the bed, sitting on it gently, not to make her feel nauseated. "How you feeling?" he asked concerned. He gently touched her cheek and forehead, making sure she wasn't starting a fever on top of all this.

"With my fingers," Jaye said, with a slight grin.

He rolled his eyes. "That joke again, Allie?" Then a sparkle came in his eyes. "Don't make me send Nancy in here with the tea."

"Oh God, no." Jaye said and covered her head with her hands, shaking it slowly.

He chuckled. "You know I wouldn't do that to you." he said, pulling her hands away from her head. "I'll let you sleep, rest for now. I'll check on you later." He kissed her forehead.

"You're leaving me?" she asked with a pout, her lower lip trembling, and her eyes turning into sorrowful.

"Not forever. Unless you want me to leave forever.. then I'll just have to go to that island, with all those girls... all by myself… doing absolutely nothing..." Flint said dramatically.

"Oh, you would love that, wouldn't you?" Jaye teased and threw one of her throw pillows at him. "Go on. You're mom probably has breakfast waiting for you, and no I don't want anything right now."

"Oh yes, she has enough food to feed the entire base and then some!" Flint smirked. "I'll bring you something later, when your stomach stops doing flips. Alright?"

Jaye nodded. "Alright. Maybe later we can go for that ride on the horses you promised."

His eyes widened. "Allie! I'm not taking you out in this weather, with that cold of yours! You may get worse or catch pneumonia!" Now sounding like his mother.

"Dash, trust me. I'll be fine." Jaye said, giving him the look.

"Oh oh! Not that look! I'd rather deal with Nancy's evil plastic things then that!!!" He stood up, and shook his head from her continuous glare. He quickly retreated out of the room, before she threw anything at him.

As soon as the door shut and she heard his footsteps head down the hall, she picked up her cell phone from the nightstand and dialed the international number to her Aunt Brody's and listened to it ring, waiting.

"Aunt Brody's Bootcamp for Lads to become Lassies, this is yer headmistress Sugarboobs Brody. How can Ah help ya?"

Jaye immediately started laughing. "Aunt Brody!!!!"

Aunt Brody shrieked in delight. "Alison! How are ye, Lass?" Then she heard some mumbling in the background, "Sway yer hip to the right then left William, when ye're walking!" Then his voice came back on, "Sorry Lass, some of the lads are having issues this week."

"I see," Jaye said. "I'll just call you back later."

"No, no! Lass," Aunt Brody spoke quickly before Jaye could hang up, "Let me get rid of them... one moment, Lass." Then she again heard Aunt Brody yell, "Free smoothies in the kitchen!" Some thumping sounds and a door slam informed her that he had kicked the 'Lassies' out. "Alright Lass, yer Aunt Brody got ears now."

"I wanted to give you some special news," Jaye said, whispered in the phone, so Flint and his family wouldn't overhear.

"What is it, Lass?" he asked concerned, "Are ye alright? Did that smelly lad give ye some more injuries? No worries! Ah'll take care of him! He could use of _my_ lessons!"

"You got a paper and pen?" Jaye asked, and when she was given an affirmative answer, she listed off booties, bonnets, hats, but when she got to baby gowns, she had to plug her ears.

"LASSIE!!! Ye with a wee one!!!" Aunt Brody screamed in her ear.

"Shhh..." Jaye said, into the phone. "I don't want anyone else to know yet. You are the first I've told."

"Ya mean, ye haven't told Dashie!" his voice whispered. "Lass, ye have to tell him, he'll notice something is different in ye after a few months."

"I'll see you the day after tomorrow. Now remember don't give Daddy that gift until you are halfway here." Jaye instructed to Aunt Brody.

"Aye, Lass. Will do." Aunt Brody said, as the gave each other a goodbye and hung up the phone.

Jaye dialed Scarlett's number next.

The phone rang but no one answered but the machine. Jaye knew the redhead was ill with the flu. She hoped she wasn't worse than several days ago.

"Hi, Shana. Hope you're feeling better. Give me a call on my cell phone later. Bye," Jaye said, then hung up the phone and laid back down in the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaye moaned and rolled over in the bed and snuggled up against Flint's bare chest, as the sun from the window on her side of the bed shown in her face. "It can't be morning yet." 

Flint slowly opened his eyes, "Actually, it is, 0500hrs too!" He yawned and stretched his arms, before settling one behind Jaye's neck. "How you feeling, this morning?" 

She smiled at him. "Pretty good actually." She kissed him softly on the lips and wrapped one of her legs over his, under the mountain of blankets on top of them.

"Glad to hear that," Flint whispered in her ear, "Do you feel up to a morning surprise? Or do you want to sleep a little while longer?"

"Oh! I love surprises." She pulled him closer, obviously feeling much better that morning. "Especially nice surprises from the man I love the most."

He bolted up from the pillow. "What? Shipwreck's here! I'll kill him!" he teased her.

"HEY!!!" Jaye laughed, and hit him in the chest with a throw pillow.

"Oww! I'm wounded now!" Flint grabbed his chest and pretended to fall back on the pillow, acting as if he had a large gash on his chest. He closed his eyes, then opened one. "Guess I can't take you to that surprise now..."

"Oh no, you don't!" Jaye cried out with a laugh, as she straddled his chest.

"Going to squish me now too?" he teased.

She playfully pouted. "Guess no body loves me anymore." She started to climb off him.

Flint clapped quietly. "Bravo! Bravo! Guess you win the Emmy for that little performance!" Then he put his hands over his face as another pillow crashed into them. "Warrant officer abuse!" he cried out, and a second pillow attack came on him, harder than the first.

Jaye was laughing really hard as she pummeled him. "Are you going to give me my surprise?"

He grabbed the pillow from her and tossed it aside, and with a swift move, tackled her down on bed. "If you behave." He ordered, leaning down for their lips to meet.

Once their lips parted, she grinned at him. "Me? Behave?"

He smacked his forehead, "What _was_ I thinking! You behaving is like Cobra going out of business."

"Exactly," Jaye said, with a huge smirk on her face. "Besides, you would be bored if I behaved."

Flint's head fell on her chest and he began to snore, loud.

"Hey!!!" She poked his sides with her fingers as she laughed.

He began to snore louder, each time she poked him on his side. Jaye started laughing hard, and he snored even louder.

Suddenly, some pounding came from the wall, "Dashie! Some _real _people are trying to sleep here! You two are making enough noise to wake the dead!" came Nancy's muffled voice from the other side.

They stopped and stared at the wall, then at each other and burst out laughing.

"Sorry Nan! We'll try to tone it down!" Flint called back to the wall. Then he turned to Jaye. "Come on, get dressed and I'll meet you outside at the front steps." He gave her a quick kiss and got out of the bed. Dressing quickly in a thick green sweater and jeans, he dashed out the door.

Jaye watched him leave with a shocked look. Then quickly got dressed in jeans, a sweater and a pair of ankle boots with fuzz around the top. She grabbed her coat, put it on and walked out the door. 

The snow had stopped falling, and now a magical winter wonderland stood before her. Crystals dangled from all round the porch, creating another world. Snow hills were created and could be seen from miles away, enchanting the fields with their beauty. For a split moment, Jaye felt as she was not In Kansas anymore.

Jingle bells sounded from the distance and made her head turn towards their ringing. Her eyes sparkled with delight when she noticed two majestic chestnut horses pulling an nineteenth century sleigh. The sleigh itself was decorated with holiday ivy. She gasped watching the horses heading her way, with Flint driving the team. He halted the team inches from the porch with a, "Woah, Boys!"

Jaye watched him stepped off the sleigh, with a grin on his face, "Your carriage awaits, my lady." he said, taking a deep bow and offering his hand.

She laughed happily and put her hand in his offered one. "You are amazing."

He grinned. "You keep telling me that." He guided her to the other side of the carriage, helped her climb it, and covered her with a green and red plaid blanket for warmth. He then took off his knitted cap, and put it on Jaye's head. "There."

Flint patted the horses and climbed back on the driver's side. "Let's go." Taking the reins in his hands, he guided the team towards the south of the farm and away from everything else.

The ride was smooth and speedy. Flint maneuvered the team with great skill and softly talked to them when the sound of a wolf howled from near by. After an hour's drive, he halted the horses on the top of a large hill.

Jaye gasped at the beauty that she saw in front of her. A great valley stood just below them, filled with deep snow, and several types of woodland trees. It appeared to be never-ending.

Flint turned to her. "Allie, this is Frost Valley." he said, watching her continue to look at the enchanted place, that could be only be described in only fairy books.

"Dash, this is beautiful," she said in wonderment. "All the snow, the trees, and look there's the house." She smiled brightly and her cheeks were nice and rosy.

He nodded, scooting over to her and pulling her closer to him. "Yes, that little house belonged to my great grandfather. This valley belonged to him, then to my grandfather's and now, it belongs to me. Someday, I want to retire, build another house, right there." He pointed to the space where two hills met, creating another enchanted area. "And live the rest of my life here, with my beautiful wife."

She cuddled into him. "We'll have to have two houses then. One here and one in Scotland on the land my mother left me."

He smiled. "Thank goodness, we can be sometimes far away from Nancy." Making Jaye laugh at the comment. Then, he held her closer, leading the team back to the farm.

Jaye cuddled against his chest, enjoying the time alone with him and enjoying the magical world around them.

When they finally returned to the farm house, Flint halted the team just outside of the porch in front of the house. He climbed down and walked around the horses to Jaye's side, so he could help her down from the carriage. She extended her hand, and he gently helped her climb down.

Suddenly, something small, round and white flew in the air and smashed on Jaye's jacket. A battle cry of "YO JOE" sounded in the air.

Both of them turned to see an ear to ear smiling, rose colored cheeks Nancy, wearing Flint's beret and with another snowball aimed at _her _target,

"What the--" Flint started to say, but something cold and solid smashed on the back of his head. He whirled around to find Brenna smiling at him, with another snowball for _her_ target.

Nancy turned to Brenna. "Don't hit Allie in the head, she was sick, but Dashie is another story."

"Got it!!!" Brenna cried and threw a snow ball at Jaye and hit her in the chest.

"Oh that's it. It's on." Jaye said with a smirk. She bent down, made a snow ball and threw it back at Brenna hitting her in the side, then she dashed across the snow covered ground. "Come on, Dash. We need some cover."

Flint turned to reply to his wife but something very cold smashed on his face from Nancy's snowball. He whipped the cold substance from off with his hand. "That's IT!" He yelled towards his now laughing sister. He bent down and grabbed a handful of snow, pounded it together to create a large snowball, and bellowed at the top of his lungs, "COBRA!!" He cried out, throwing the snowball and hitting his sister on her leg.

He then looked at Jaye, "What? They took Yo Joe! What other battle cries are there?"

More snowballs came their way, he grabbed Jaye's hand and headed her towards the barn. "We can take over from the haystacks outside the barn. Hurry!" Just as two more snowballs hit them on their backs.

Jaye stumbled forward, still not back to one hundred percent, fell down into the snow, and just laid there.

"Allie!" Flint panicky shouted and the snowballs immediately stopped their attacks. He knelt down, turned her over and took her in his arms. Concern flooded his feature, his eyes turning sadder. "Allie."

She gave her husband a quick wink and he could see the two snowballs in her hand and acting as if he were taking her hand, he took one. When Brenna and Nancy came over to check on her, they were rewarded with two snowballs in their faces. Jaye jumped up and quickly ran away laughing.

Flint laughed along, following Jaye towards the barn.

Nancy and Brenna gasped, and looked at each other in shock.

Nancy started waving her fist in the air. "You're going down!!!" she threatened them, then turned to her sister. "Let's get them cornered by the barn. Remember? We always cornered Dashie there, every year." They gave each other an evil look. Making several more snowballs, they began trailing the two soldiers.

The warrant officer and covert operatives agent raced towards the barn. The old red structure toward over them.

"You go hide behind the hay bails and I'll go climb up to the loft and well get them that way." Jaye said with a laugh, as they ran around the back of the barn.

Flint nodded. "Alright Allie. But I warn you, these two are good! Too good!" He dashed towards the hay bails, hid behind them, ignoring the odd looks from the two horses in the pen next to him, and immediately began to make enough snowballs for several armies.

From above him, he felt several pieces of hay floating on his head. Looking up, he noticed that Jaye was in position. He nodded to his wife and thossed her several of the snowballs.

"Ready?" Flint whispered. "I hear them coming. I can hear Nancy's boots a mile away, the way she walks." He heard the snicker from above.

"Let's show them what professionals can do," Jaye said, with a wicked gleam in her eyes. She watched the two sisters sneaking up, heading their way, and she turned on her wrist com. on her watch and whispered into it to Flint. "They're at two o'clock, right behind the old tractor."

"So, that's their little sneak attack." She heard him growl.

Behind the tractor, Nancy's head slowly poked out from behind it. She then whispered to her sister, "Brenna, I see Allie up on the loft. My guess our dear brother is hiding at his usual spot, behind the hay bails." Then her mouth dropped at the sight of a figure walking towards Flint and Jaye, a Windex bottle in one hand. "Oh boy! Something tells me this is going to be good." Watching the figure near the two G.I. JOEs.

Jaye launched her attack without noticing Mr. Faireborn. The snowball was heading right towards Nancy just as Logan got in the way and the snowball hit Logan right in the back of the head, sending him flying forward into the snow, the Windex bottle flew and hit the hay bails. "Oh Crap! Dash! I just hit your dad in the head."

Flint dashed out from the hay bails, rushing to his father. "Pa! You Okay?" He asked in concern, but stopped dead in his tracks when his father turned, a snowball in his hand and threw it on Flint's chest.

"Yo JOE!" came a cry from the behind the tractor with both Brenna and Nancy emerging, throwing snowballs towards their brother.

"Allie! Help! I'm out numbered!" Flint threw his hands over his face as snowballs kept hitting him from all sides, one sending him flying on his back. "Warrant officer down! Warrant officer down!" He cried into the wrist com.

Jaye came rushing out and nailed all three of them in the backs of their heads. "Dash! Run!!" she yelled, as she ran past him and giving him some cover.

"ATTACK!!!" cried out Nancy, throwing more snowballs at Flint's direction. "Get those Joes!" She started going after Jaye, while both Brenna and Logan counterattacked Flint's attempt of a snowball fight.

"Take that!" Flint bellowed at his father and sister, then he spotted Nancy almost close to Jaye, throwing another snowball at Brenna, he spoke in his wrist com. "Jaye! Look out! you got the enemy at your heels!"

Jaye quickly turned around, grabbed Nancy catching her by surprise. This caused both of them to lose their balance and go rolling down the snowy steep hill.

They both landed with a thud, and literally covered with snow.

Nancy rose her head slightly. "Allie? You okay?" She saw her sister-in- law's face changing into a grin.

They heard Flint's cry on the wrist com. "ALLIE!! NANCY!!! Are you both alright? Report! Allie. Report!!!"

Jaye tried to reply to his message but only static sounded from her end. 

"Damn, my wrist com is broken. Nancy, act like your hurt." Jaye said with a wink. "We'll get them when they come down."

Nancy nodded. "Okay!" She then put her head down on the snow and closed her eyes, pretending to be unconscious. Jaye smiled and followed the other woman's lead. It seemed only seconds when they heard Flint's cry.

"Oh My God! They're dead!" His voice sounded scared through the wrist com.

From the corner of her eye, she could see Flint talk into the wrist com as he, Brenna and Logan rushed down the angled hill.

"Allie!! Nancy!!!" The women heard them calling but ignored them.

Flint rushed over to the 'unconscious' Jaye. "Allie! please wake up!"

While Logan went to his daughter limp body. Brenna turned white as snow and looked like she was about to faint.

Nancy relaxed her body, her eyes remaining closed and waited for Jaye's signal for attack.

"NOW!!!" Jaye yelled and began to throw handfuls of snow at her husband. 

Brenna started laughing at them.

Logan didn't have a chance to react.

Nancy started throwing snow on her father, then turned and attacked Brenna. "Take that!"

Flint was taken aback. "What the hell!!!" he shouted. "Alison Faireborn, you're in trouble now!" He gathered an armful of snow and threw it on her clothes.

In no time, all five were in a full snowball fight, throwing the wet cold substance all over. They were having such a good time, that the hour passed quickly.

Suddenly, Flint's wristband beeped and a serious voice sounded, "Flint, this is Hawk. Sky Strikers on the way for backup. Been trying over an hour to contact. Report, what's your current position?"

Everyone froze solid, like an icicle. Jaye and Flint shared the same facade. The wrist com had been on open channel all the time and probably every Joe heard their messages.

"Ummm...Dash, I'm going shopping," Jaye said, and tried to get up to get the hell out of there.

"Why?" Brenna asked, having not caught what had just happened.

"Dash, was that the nice general I met at your wedding?" Logan asked, as he helped Nancy up off the snow covered ground.

"Flint! Can you hear me?" Hawk's voice sounded once again. "Hawk to Duke. Flint's com must be damaged. No response. How close are you to their location?"

Flint froze, but caught Jaye's arm just as she was about to climb back on the hill. "Stay." He mouthed to her. She gulped. He closed his eyes. Hawk was going to be livid when he discovered that it was a snowball fight and not a full scale Cobra attack.

Jaye brought her wrist com. up to her mouth. "Hawk this is Jaye. Can you hear me, over?"

She could only hear static from her end. She shook her head to Flint.

Nancy, Brenna and Logan stared at them confused. Flint turned to his family and explained the situation. "Yes Pa, that is the nice General from the wedding. But now he probably turn into the Dracula General and kill us all. Allie's and my wrist coms were on open channel, instead on local.. umm...the General thinks that we're being attacked by Cobra, instead of snowballs."

The sounds of Sky Strikers came from above their heads.

"They were supposed to have been upgraded to where if we push the black button, it would be an open channel and if we push the green button it would be local to whoever is around us, and I guess ours haven't been fixed yet," Jaye said. She looked at Flint and smirked. "You are in _so_ much trouble."

"Me?" he exclaimed, "You were the one who started the messages."

The another voice came on the channel. "Hawk, this is Ace. I see them. No sign of snakes. Going to take squadron B with me. Go snake hunting. Let's go, boys."

"Roger, Ace." Hawk replied to the air pilot. "Duke, Scarlett, land and see if Flint, Jaye and everyone else is alright. Report when you have any news. Hawk out."

"Yes, Sir." They heard both Duke and Scarlett reply to the General.

All eyes went up to the sky watching Ace's team fly above them, while two other Sky Strikers landed on top of the hill.

Flint turned to Jaye. "We're dead."

"You are. Remember, I'm the daughter he never had. He wants grandchildren, remember." Jaye smirked. "Don't need _you _for that."

He dropped his jaw. "Oh sure... play the grandchildren card."

"Duke, they're down there." They heard Scarlett's voice from top of the hill.

They all turned to see the redhead standing next to the first sergeant, who at the moment looked like he would eat screws and spit them out.

Flint felt Jaye step behind him, touching his arm with her hand. He gulped. "Umm... Hi Duke." He looked up at the first sergeant.

"Where are the snakes?" Duke asked.

"Snakes?" Logan repeated.

Brenna stepped over by her father. "Hi, Shana. We didn't know you were coming to visit."

"Do you think I could throw that rock next to you hard enough that it will knock him out and we can brainwash him into thinking that he got knocked out by one of the Dreadnoks?" Jaye asked, her tone serious.

Flint turned and gave her a shocked look. "And what about Scarlett? We can't knock her out too."

Nancy waved at the other Joes. "What brings you this way? Come down here and enjoy the snowball fight. We've been going at it for hours." Glancing down at her wet clothes.

Duke and Scarlett looked at each other and then towards the group down the hill, noticing for the first time their dampened clothes.

Flint was going to kill his sister, then whispered to Jaye, "Get ready for the eruption," he proclaimed, watching Duke's face carefully change to volcano status. "Wish we could signal Shana to distract him somehow, so he can forget to kill us."

Jaye nodded and signed to Scarlett to distract Duke, so he would forget being angry.

The redhead counterintelligence agent nodded, indicating she had gotten the message and Jaye was pleased that the signals Snake Eyes had taught her for once, came useful.

Duke looked about to blow his top, his mouth opened to let out the mother of all yells, when Scarlett next to him swayed slightly, put her hand over her forehead and then fainted.

Flint turned to Jaye grabbing her hand and began climbing up the hill, "Remind me I owe Red something BIG!" The rest of the Faireborns following them.

"Shana?!" Duke cried out as he caught her, and slowly lowered her to the ground, just as the others neared them.

"Duke, what happened?" Jaye asked in feigned concern.

"Is she alright?" Brenna asked, spotting the redhead not moving.

"I'll go get your mother and call 911." Logan said, glancing down at the unconscious woman.

Flint stopped his father. "Dad, it's okay. She'll be fine." He looked down at the redhead. "She'll probably wake up any minute now… any minute."

It sounded like a cue, but Scarlett's eyes remained closed.

Jaye held a snicker, watching her best friend 'play' the part.

"We need to take her inside," said Nancy in concern.

"She must have Allie's flu." Brenna said, and Logan nodded in agreement.

Duke checked her pulse, finding it normal and strong. But she wasn't breathing. He was about to give CPR.

"Is she breathing? I don't see her breathing." cried out Nancy in alarm.

Flint shook his head. "She's breathing! Look, her chest is rising up and down from her coat. It only looks like she's not breathing."

Duke decided to get Scarlett to wake up by grabbing a handful of snow.

But by the time Jaye noticed it, she called out, "Shana!!!" But the warning came too late, just as Duke smashed a large handful of snow on the redhead's face.

Scarlett shot her eyes open, and spit out the snow that had entered her mouth, "Conrad!" She hissed at him, staring up at his mischievous grin.

Jaye started laughing really hard.

Brenna and Logan just looked on shocked.

Flint smacked his forehead and shook his head. He was doomed.

Scarlett shook off the snow from her now rosy face. "That's it! You are all going get it now! I keep taking the fall for you people!" She stood up, grabbed a handful of snow and threw it on Duke's face, then quickly pivoted and attacked Flint on his face, but hit Jaye on the chest.

Nancy almost double over laughing when a snowball hit her right arm. "Evil!" She grinned towards Scarlett.

"MAD RED! RETREAT!!!" Flint called out, trying to leave in haste.

"Hey, I tried to warn you, Shana!!!" Jaye yelled then turned and threw a snowball in Flint's face before taking off running.

Flint shook off the snow from his face and started running after his wife.

The Faireborns ran towards the house, following Jaye and Flint. Scarlett then turned to Duke, snowball in hand, an amused look at her face, causing him to move back slowly. "Going somewhere, Con?" she smirked, throwing the snowball directly at his face.

Duke brushed the snow off his face ,then tackled Scarlett to the ground.

"Get a room!!!!" Jaye yelled, glancing back while running towards the house.

"Any room at the inn?" Scarlett giggled towards Jaye, making her laugh more. Then she turned to Duke's face, which was close to hers. "We keep meeting like this, don't we?"

"Yeah kind of nice, isn't it." Duke said, and gently pressed his lips against hers.

Jaye made gagging noises. "I'm going to be sick, Dash give me your pocket!!!!"

"Sorry, Courtney used all my pockets getting sick at the wedding." Flint grinned, grabbing her by the waist and plucking his own kiss attack.

Nancy looked from one couple to the other, "So when can I sign up for G.I. JOE and get some of _that _action too?"

Logan looked at his daughter horrified.

"Isn't Brian giving you enough action?" Brenna teased.

Jaye tackled Flint which startled him by throwing snow on his head.

"Brenna, if you want that dumbo, you may have him. The guy is an idiot!" Nancy frowned, crossing her arms.

Scarlett looked towards the others and then Duke, "Are we staying down here all day? I'm starting to identify with frozen icicles."

Suddenly, the door to the house banged open and Jean walked out, "What on EARTH?" She glared at all of them. "Everyone in the house before you all catch a cold!" She crossed her arms and frowned at the entire group.

"Busted," Jaye said, while looking at Flint. She let him get up and they walked hand and hand back towards the house.

The other Faireborns looked at each other, gulped, and walked into the house.

"Take off your shoes! I don't want anyone sliding on my floor!" Jean ordered in a very serious. She meant business. "And you two," She pointed at the couple still laying in the snow. "Nice to see you again. Now get inside!"

Scarlett nodded to the woman, then whispered to Duke, "I think we're going to get tarred and feathered."

"Yeah, we need to send Mrs. Faireborn after Cobra Commander." Duke chuckled, standing up and helping Scarlett off the ground.

Jaye followed Flint up the porch to the house.

"Allie, she's got that look on her face." Flint whispered to her.

"Dashiell! In the house now!" Jean's voice sounded like a whip which Flint gulped, and took his wife inside.

"Mom, I--" Nancy tried to say, but was given a glare that made her gulp and enter quickly the house. Brenna followed her, acting innocent.

Logan, kissed his wife quickly and dashed towards the office, at the other end of the house.

Duke and Scarlett smiled politely, and entered the Faireborn home.

"What does the look mean?" Jaye asked, as she took off her coat and she was still wet from head to toe.

"You'll see, soon enough." Flint answered, taking her coat this his, and placed it on the coat rack to dry. He then lead his wife in the living room.

Brenna made herself scarce into the kitchen where Molly was sleeping in her bouncer.

"She's mean isn't she?" Duke whispered to Scarlett.

Scarlett shook her head, "Not that I've seen," she answered, then looked around. "Hmm, I think we lost a few of the troops."

Flint stood silent next to Jaye. He guided her to the couch, and they silently sat down.

Rowdy came over to Nancy, who had stationed herself in a chair, next to the fireplace, and sat beside her.

They all heard the front door close and all glanced towards a very stern looking Jean Faireborn. Her face looked unhappy, she crossed her arms and tapped her finger on one. They all waited for the worse. It came.

"I don't believe you! What were you all thinking! Playing in the snow like a bunch of children! Even they have sense to come in when they are half frozen! But last time I checked, all of you were adults! Or am I wrong?" Her eyes narrowed, looking at Flint. "Dashiell, you knew better than taking Allie out in this weather when she was sick in the first place! But then to have her get wet is another!"

Then her eyes went to Jaye. "And you, Alison! You should had come inside right away from wherever my irresponsible son took you! You should had known better than going out in this weather and then play in the snow! You are sick and you could had gotten pneumonia!" Jaye shivered and huddled closer to Flint.

Then Jean turned to Nancy. "And you! You're the one who started this whole thing! I know it is! It's writing all over your face! I'll deal with you later." Her voice made Nancy cringe.

Then Jean turned to Duke and Scarlett, who looked dumbfounded. "And you two! You could had both stopped this whole thing, but yet you still allowed it! I should throw you all to the brig, whatever that means! Now, I want everyone to go upstairs and change! Dash, give Conrad some clothes. Allie, if you have something for Shana, please let her change into something warmer then her ballet suit! This is all I needed to have, sick Joes in my home. Do I make myself clear?"

They all nodded, staying quiet.

"Good," Jean turned and headed towards the kitchen, "Young lady I want a word with you!" They heard her lecture Brenna.

"Come on, Dash." Duke said, standing up from the couch.

Jaye leaned over to Scarlett. "Come on, while we have the chance."

Scarlett nodded. "Let's go, I'm all frozen, thanks to _some _people." Her eyes stared at Duke. Then said, "You need to call Hawk, he maybe worried we all went MIA by now."

Nancy sneezed. "I better change too, before I _really_ get lectured." She took off upstairs, Rowdy in tow.

Flint gulped at the mention of Hawk's name. "I think I'm going to follow Scarlett's lead and pass out."

"Oh no, you don't old buddy." Duke said, and pulled him up the stairs. "You are making the call with me." The two women snickered and followed the second and third in command up the stairs.

Jaye pulled Scarlett into the bedroom. "What do you want to wear?"

"Anything. Something warm will do." Scarlett smiled. "I got your message but was busy at the time. The annual toy drive, if you recall. Feeling better?"

"Ummm, yeah. Come to the bathroom with me, we can change there so the men have this room." Jaye pulled them both out some clothes and then something out of the bottom drawer. "Come on."

Scarlett nodded as Duke and Flint walked in the room, who was talking on the phone to Hawk. "Umm.. Hi Sir... I have to tell you something..,"

They didn't stay to hear the rest of Flint's torture, but passed Nancy's closed door and headed for the bathroom. When they were inside the bathroom, they shut and locked the door.

"I have to show you something, but you've got to promise not to scream." Jaye said to her best friend.

Scarlett's eyes widened. "Nancy doesn't have a tarantula, does she?" Her voice quivering.

"No, no, no." Jaye said. "But I do think Rowdy has a stuffed one. Now do you promise?"

"Allie, you're making me nervous. But I promise."

Jaye held out in her hand what she pulled from the bottom drawer.

Scarlett's eyes became large as saucers identifying the item in Jaye's hand, her mouth opened and a loud long scream came out.

"Shhh..." Jaye said urgently, waving her hands in the air to silence her friend.

Duke went rushing down the hall, and pounded on the bathroom door. "What's going on in there. Are you two alright?"

Scarlett covered her mouth with her hands, and quickly whispered, "Sorry." Then in a louder voice she called out to the hallway, "Sorry Conrad, just a spider. A big, _big_ spider!"

"You need me to kill it?" Duke asked, from the other side of the door.

Jaye was trying really hard not to laugh.

Scarlett panicked for a second, and blurted out. "Umm.. No.., It's a rubber one, belongs to the dog."

"Alright, if you say so." Duke said.

As soon as she heard him walk away, Jaye burst out laughing. 

"Sorry about that Allie, got too excited!" Scarlett said, hugging her friend. "What does Dash think?" 

"He doesn't know yet."

"Allie! you have to tell him! He'll notice after a while." Scarlett stated in a frown.

"Shhh..." Jaye hushed. "I'm telling him on Christmas Day."

"Oh.." Scarlett's expression changed to understanding. "Make sure you get a good picture of his face."

"Oh believe me, I will." Jaye said with a smirk, as both got dressed. "Want to go shopping with me? I have to get a perfect nightie for tomorrow night." 

Scarlett sat on the toilet's cushioned seat. "I still haven't bought anything for Conrad!" She had a panic look in her eyes. "Allie! I haven't a clue what to get him! So let's go shopping."

"Alright," Jaye said. "Come on, I have to get my purse and the car keys from Dash." She opened the bathroom door and they walked back to the guest room. "Dash, I need the car keys."

Flint came out of the room, Duke in tow, dressed in some of Flint's clothes. Jaye swallowed a giggle.

"Why?" He asked her with narrowed eyes. "You're not thinking on going anywhere in this snow? Are you?"

Nancy came out of her room wearing a red snowflake sweater and black pants. "We can use the 4x4." she said to her sister-in-law.

Flint's jaw dropped. "You're not using my 4x4!"

"Hey, buster." Jaye said in mock sternness, poking him in the chest with her finger. "What's yours is mine remember. We are going shopping."

Brenna came out of her room, carrying the tiny little baby. "Shopping? Let's make a day of it."

"The snow is a foot and a half deep out there." Duke commented.

Scarlett sent him a grin. "We could always take the Sky Strikers." The girls shot her a 'You go Red!' look.

Flint grumbled. "Fine, take the 4x4! But call if you need anything," he said, giving her a kiss goodbye.

Jaye just smirked at him.

The Faireborn sisters grinned, and followed the two GIJOE women down the stairs.

The warrant officer shook his head, "Why do I get the feeling that my wallet is going to be a victim." He shook his head again, making the first sergeant laugh. "Now that the women are out the door, and I know Mom and Dad are going to see Aunt Petunia for the afternoon. We got the whole house to ourselves." He looked towards his old room. "Want to see the famous evil plastic things?"

"Yeah, sure." Duke said and followed Flint to the room right next to the one that Flint and Jaye were staying in. Flint opened the door and stood to the side so that Duke could see in there. Duke stood there with his jaw to the floor and his eyes wide. "Oh my...how old is you sister again?"

"Older than Allie." Flint smirked at the shock face of the field commander. "Get her one and they begin their own Synthoid army." He walked inside the room and opened the closet. "I wonder..." He said to himself, searching for a small box that he used to hide in there. He smile widened when he located it under several doll shoe boxes.

Flint then turned to Duke, an mischievous look upon his features. "Come on Conrad, time to have some fun."


	4. Chapter 4

Hours later, Jaye drove the no longer clean 4X4 in the driveway of the farmhouse and parked outside the house. Getting out of the car, they began to unload the bags upon bags, upon more bags, purchases.

Scarlett shook her head. "Allie, did you leave anything in the mall?"

"I think she left the dust bunnies on the floor." Nancy joked. "Let me take out Rowdy and I'll come back to help out."

They watched the youngest Faireborn dash up the stairs and run into the house.

Jaye, Scarlett and Brenna began to gather some shopping bags from the back of the 4x4 when a shout came from the house, making them all freeze.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nancy's loud voice echoed outside from inside the house..

They all looked at each other, left the bags put and ran inside the old farmhouse, stopping dead in their tracks. Their mouths opened, their eyes went large and they just stared in shock at the scene before them.

There, in the living room, on the floor, were the second and third in command of the elite unit, with ten dolls on each other's side. Flint's dolls were all dressed in green, while Duke's were in blue. Somehow the evil plastic things had acquired small versions of guns and two paper flags were on each side, one saying G.I. JOE, the other, COBRA.

Flint and Duke kept staring at the women, while the women kept staring at the men.

It was Nancy's voice that broke the silence, "I think I'm seriously disturbed now."

Scarlett sent Duke a curious look, as he was holding one of the evil plastic things in one hand and a doll brush on the other. "Having fun braiding hair, Conrad?" she asked, trying to hold the laughter inside.

"Who? Me? No, just getting ready to cut this one's hair, going to put it in the brainwave scanner Dash and I made, that's over there." He pointed over behind them.

They turned and looked at a miniature version of the scanner.

Jaye pulled out her new digital camera and shot a picture of the men with the dolls.

Nancy eyes narrowed. "Any of you dare cut the hair of those dolls and I swear you'll see nothing but dirt for all eternity!"

Scarlett walked over to the Cobra side of the room and sat down next to the first sergeant. She picked up a doll with long black hair, brown eyes and glasses. "Let me guess. Baroness? Right?"

Flint turned to his sister, "Nan, we're not going to harm them--much. But the ones we put in the oven did melt… right Conrad?"

Nancy's jaw dropped, her eyes shocked.

Jaye started to laugh so hard, it made her sick, and she ran to the downstairs bathroom barely making it.

"Here we go again." Brenna said. "Good thing Mom isn't home."

Duke looked at Flint. "She been doing that a lot?"

Flint nodded. "You don't even want to know." He stood up, "I'll go check on her. Hope this flu bug goes away soon." He then went towards the downstairs bathroom.

Scarlett bit her lip, hard, trying to keep a straight face.

Nancy walked over to where Flint's doll army and picked up a blond short hair doll, "Let me guess? You?" she teased Duke, which made Scarlett to burst out laughing.

Brenna chuckled. "I'll go get the bags." She walked towards the back door.

In the downstairs bathroom, Jaye was on the floor in front of the toilet. She groaned as Flint entered.

"Allie, I'm getting worried about you." He said sitting down beside her. "Do you want me to call Dr. McCoy again?"

"No, no. I'll be fine." She gave him a small smile. "Just was laughing too hard I guess. Don't worry about me."

"Okay, Allie." Flint said, rubbing her back softly, but his voice didn't sound convinced. "Want to go back to the living room and brainwash some of those evil plastic things?"

"I'll go with you but you can do the brainwashing. I've had enough of that blasted machine being used on me," Jaye said, and let him help her stand up.

He grinned. "I just love torturing, Nancy," he said with an evil gleam in his eyes, causing her to laugh.

They walked in the living room to find both Nancy and Duke placing dolls in battle positions, Brenna had sat on the chair, watching the scene taking pictures, and Scarlett was on the sofa, shaking her head.

"Alright! Battle time!" Flint called out, rubbing his hands together and sitting down.

Jaye shook her head and settled next to Scarlett.

"Feeling alright?" Scarlett whispered to her best friend, who nodded.

The redhead turned her head, glancing around the room, with its decorations and humble decor. Her eyelids began to slowly close, probably from the long working hours, and not to mention the long shopping hours. The next moment she felt were a pair of soft lips on hers. She fluttered her eyes open and found Duke staring down at her and she had been covered with a warm quilt.

Jaye was in the kitchen fixing some coffee. Nancy and Brenna had left with the parents to take baby Molly to see Santa Claus down at the church.

He smiled at her. "Feeling rested, Sleeping Beauty?"

Scarlett returned his smile, "Going shopping with Allie is like going into battle ten times," she answered, making him chuckle.

She then glanced around the room, "Guess Cobra won the battle." indicating at all the dolls in green lying on the ground. Her eyes then traveled towards the Christmas tree. "Looks like the Joe side had casualties." nodding towards the sleeping form of the warrant officer on his back, then did a double take, noticing an evil plastic thing on his chest area and their lips touching together. "Did they--?"

"Allie already took a picture and emailed it to Breaker," Duke said with a chuckle. "She's quite proud of herself." He looked the way of the kitchen as he heard Jaye start humming. "What's going on with her, Shana? She's different. It's almost as if she's glowing."

Scarlett shrugged. "Maybe its the holiday season. You know how people glow during thhis time of year." hoping he would buy the reason. "Besides, it's their first Christmas together, that is special in itself."

A snore sounded from the side of the tree, and they both watched the evil plastic thing move up and down each time Flint breathed.

Duke laughed. "I hate to ask this but are you ready to get back?"

"I'm ready, if you are." Scarlett replied. "There are only a handful Joes on the base and I can only image what Beach Head is doing to those poor souls."

"Let's go say goodbye to Allie." Duke said. "I think she's wrapping presents."

"Wrapping presents in the kitchen?" Scarlett sent him a concerned look, then touched his forehead, "You're not getting that flu, are you?"

"No really! She took some wrapping paper, tape, bows and everything in there." Duke said honestly.

Scarlett glanced towards the kitchen. "Wonder what on earth she's doing in there." She grabbed his hand, "Come on, we got a mission, Operation Snoop."

Jaye was in the kitchen and she put a small square thing in a box and started to fill it with small clothing items. She was humming softly to herself.

The other two Joes walked towards the kitchen, Scarlett's head peeked inside, and her eyes widened knowing what type of 'clothing' Jaye was putting in the box. She knew that Jaye wanted to keep the little surprise for Christmas morning, and had only confided in the redhead. Duke's head was almost close to the kitchen's door. The counterintelligence agent, whirled quickly around and pointed to the doorway. "Mistletoe!"

Before the first sergeant could react, Scarlett grabbed his face with both her hands and brought him down for their lips to meet, and then with one hand, behind her back waved madly towards Jaye to hide the evidence.

Jaye hurried up and stuck the last few pieces of clothing in the box and then closed it. When done she looked over at them and grinned. "You two can borrow Dash and mine's room."

Scarlett let go of Duke's lips and turned around to face Jaye. "Sorry, Conrad wants to leave, he's too worried Beach Head will take over his position or something."

"Yeah you better get back and make sure Beach takes his yearly bath. Don't forget to call the Environmental Protection Agency." Jaye teased.

Scarlett grinned. "I think it was Conrad's turn to catch the drill instructor and bathe him this year. Didn't Courtney had the honor last year?" She could feel next to her Duke shiver from thinking about washing Beach Head.

"Yeah she did." Jaye acted thoughtful. "But if I remember correctly Shipwreck hasn't done it yet. Maybe he could delegate it."

"Can't, he's one of the lucky ones on leave. Unlike some of us, who got the short straw this year. So, guess it has to be the first sergeant." Scarlett grinned, laughing inside.

"Duke, be sure you contact Ozone before you do this. I do believe he's got really special soap for Beach." Jaye smirked.

"Gee thanks, girls," Duke said, rolling his eyes.

"Red, don't forget the Christmas gifts for you, Duke and Hawk," Jaye said, walking over to the couple.

"Jaye, you shouldn't have." Scarlett hugged her best friend. "Mine is under the Christmas tree for you," she said with a wink, then turned to Duke. "Let's go Conrad, we're stopping at Bath and Body Works to buy some lavender shampoo and bubble bath for you to wash Beach Head with."

"Stores are closed now, Shana." Jaye chuckled. "It's Christmas Eve. Everything closed early. Con will just have to use the special charcoal soap."

"You two are real comedians. I'm going to go say goodbye to Dash." Duke said and went into the other room.

"Conrad! Dash was killed in action! Remember?" Scarlett called after him. She then turned to Jaye. "Pheww, that was a close one, glad he didn't see the stuff for you know what." She then giggled. "Glad he didn't even notice that there was no mistletoe on the doorway." pointing above her head with a snicker.

"Yeah, I know." Jaye chuckled. "Good save by the way." She quickly wrapped that present. It was the last one that needed wrapping.

In the living room, Duke walked over to Flint and gently shook him.

Flint moved his head slightly, the doll still balancing on his chest, and moved his arm and wrapped it around Duke's legs. "Hmm, ten more minutes, sweetheart," he mumbled, gently rubbing Duke's right leg.

"ALLIE! GET IN HERE AND GET YOUR HUSBAND OFF MY LEG!!!" Duke yelled towards the kitchen.

Jaye looked at Scarlett then went in the other room and just stood there in shock.

Scarlett followed Jaye, and stopped short. "Well, there's something you don't see everyday," she tried to say seriously.

Flint kept continuing to rub Duke's leg, thinking that he was sleeping next to his wife. "Want to cuddle?" He tried to pull Duke's leg towards him.

"Allie! Help me." Duke pleaded threw gritted teeth.

Jaye was laughing to hard to assist her commanding officer from her husband's advances.

Scarlett grabbed the camera from the table and took several pictures. "Sorry, black mai-- I mean memories."

Flint then murmured on something about kissing, which made the first sergeant in more panic state.

"Go on Dukie, give Flinty a widdle kiss," Jaye teased giving him kissy faces.

"You are so going to regret this, Lady Jaye." Duke growled, glancing down at the sleeping third in command.

"Oh come on, Duke. Where is your Christmas spirit? Wake up Prince Charming with one of your special kisses." Scarlett batted her eyes at him, causing Jaye to burst out into more laughter.

"You two are getting coal in your stockings." Duke threatened, glaring at the women.

Scarlett huffed. "Hmm? Coal? " Then she turned to Jaye. "Allie, maybe we should leave these two lovebirds alone," she said with a wink, now watching Flint's hand move slowly up Duke's right leg.

Flint moaned, "Allie, you been working out."

Jaye laughed. "Yeah, want some coffee?" she asked, heading for the kitchen.

"You two are going to have KP duty for twenty years," Duke vowed, shaking his fist in the air.

"I would love some coffee," Scarlett played along, ignoring Duke's threats and followed Jaye.

"Hey!!!" Duke cried out to the two women. He jumped slightly when he felt Flint's hand start to pull up the leg of his pants. He grabbed the doll on Flint's chest and hit him with it.

Jaye quickly turned around when she heard the impact.

"WHAT THE HELL, ALLIE!!!" Flint bellowed at top of his lungs, rubbing his head.

Scarlett covered her mouth. Flint was going to kill the field commander. And then Nancy was going to kill Flint, when she discovered that one of her dolls was a real casualty during the battle.

"Nancy is going to kill them," Scarlett whispered to Jaye, seeing the doll's head roll to the ground while Duke still held on to what remained of the body.

Jaye was laughing so hard she fell, scrapping her knee on the floor.

"LET GO OF MY LEG!!!" Duke yelled, getting ready to beat Flint over the head with what was left of the doll.

Scarlett ran over to help Jaye off the floor. "You alright?" She asked her best friend.

The warrant officer bolted up. "What leg?" He asked confused. He then slowly turned and his mouth dropped discovering his hand on his best friend's leg. "What the hell?" Flint immediately let go of Duke's right leg as if he had touched fire.

Jaye was holding her knee because it had cut open from her fall, but continued still laughing hysterically.

"You all are a bunch of freaks," Duke grumbled.

"Freaks?" Scarlett glared at him coldly, "Really? Just wait til we go back to base and I'll tell you how much freaky I am." Then she turned to Jaye, "Come on, lets get that cleaned up." Her face looked extremely angry with the first sergeant.

Flint shook his head, hoping for not another of their famous arguments that had developed the past year, "Sorry Conrad, I thought you were Allie." Standing up. then glanced on the ground, "Oh great, Nancy's going to shoot me. We killed Samantha."

"Samantha?" Duke asked Flint all puzzled.

"Relax, Shana." Jaye said to Scarlett. "You know he didn't mean it."

Scarlett remained silent. Then shook her head slowly, "I must be getting tired. I think when I return base, I'm going to take a long bath and sleep for a week!"

Flint picked up the doll's head. "This or rather was, is Samantha. She's her favorite, not to mention her first doll and not to mention-- never mind. Don't worry! I'll fix her! Duck Tape and Windex STAT!"

"I think you need to spend some nice quality time with that man of yours," Jaye whispered to Scarlett, watching Flint try to put back the head on the doll, only to have it once more roll on the floor.

"What is it with your dad and Windex anyway?" Duke asked.

Flint looked at him confused. "Got no clue. It's one of those things with him. Just like you and Windex." He pointed out, reminding his best friend on his cleaning habits.

"Duke, we better hurry, Hawk is probably ready to send out a search party out for us," Scarlett said, heading up the stairs to retrieve her clothes.

"Yeah, you're right," Duke agreed, and followed her up.

Jaye watched them walk up the stairs and then headed into the kitchen to clean the cut on her knee.

Flint walked up to her, still holding the doll's head. "You alright?" He put the doll head on the table, and sat on the counter. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because it was funnier watching Duke try to wake you," she said then grimaced while the rag touched on her injury.

He glanced at the doll head. "And it will be funnier watching Nancy turn into Magneto and kill me."

They heard footsteps coming down the stairs and the other two Joes entered the kitchen, back into their own dry clothing.

"Well, this is going to be one report that Hawk will probably throw in the fireplace. One casualty in battle, Samantha, doll, eighteen inches." Scarlett shook her head. " We'll see you back at the base." She walked over to hug her best friend, "Now remember, pictures! That's an order."

"Oh, there will be tons. I promise." Jaye grinned, a mischievous look on her face.

"Pictures of what?" Duke asked, glancing from one woman to the other.

Scarlett thought fast. "Molly's first Christmas of course." Then she winked at Flint. "And of Nancy killing Flint."

"Funny, Red." Flint replied giving her a hug. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Dash. Merry Christmas Allie." Scarlett smiled at them.

"Merry Christmas to the both of you. Go and enjoy the rest of the evening. But remember that Santa is still watching you," Jaye teased.

Duke put his arm around Scarlett's waist and pulled her close.

Scarlett faked a sigh, "Yes, but I already know that I'm getting coal in my stocking. And twenty years of KP."

Flint looked bewildered. "What kind of wish list is that?"

"Duke's wish list," Jaye answered with a smirk. "I've got the same thing."

Duke just smirked, staying silent.

"Oh well, at least Alpine got me that nice bracelet I liked from Tiffany's!" Scarlett announced, sending a quick wink towards Jaye. "See you back at the base!" She dashed out of the back door, leaving the field commander with a hung jaw.

"He did _what_?!" Duke asked, and followed her out the door.

Jaye began to laugh really hard, watching out the window Duke chasing her best friend, while she headed for the Strikers.

Flint looked shocked. "Can you explain to me what that was about?"

They heard the roaring of Scarlett's Striker taking off, and then minutes later Duke's following hers. Flint shook his head, "This is one holiday I'm going to remember forever. All my friends and my wife, have totally lost it!"

"Just like you." Jaye teased as she put the band-aid on her knee. "Can you put this gift under the tree for me?"

"Oh God! Don't remind me! Waking up to Conrad's leg wasn't a pretty sight." He took the present from her, and grabbed her hand. Walking out to the living room, he gently put the present down. Then still holding on to Jaye, he guided her to the window. "Just look at the stars tonight Allie, they're sparkling, just like you." He said softly, bending down for their lips to meet.

"My warrior poet," Jaye said, just before returning his kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

The morning light shined from the window above the bed, stirring Jaye awake from deep slumber. The evening before, after Duke and Scarlett left to return to base, Flint quickly cleaned up the evil plastic thing mess from the living room, before Nancy could discover the aftermath of the battle.

Flint's family returned from church and they all had Christmas Eve dinner together. After the enormous meal, they gathered around the fireplace for special treats and caroling.

Jaye rolled over to the other side, touching the empty space next to her bed. She slowly rose her head from the pillow, and discovered Flint's area of the bed, empty. Glancing at the clock next to the bed, she noticed it was still early in the morning. She got out of the warm blankets and grabbed her robe. She was going husband hunting.

After a quick visit to her new best friend, the toilet, Jaye slowly walked down the stairs, and found Flint in the kitchen, doll head in one hand, the body on the counter and some glue next to it. From his frustrated look, she knew that it was hopeless to get the doll back together again.

He hung his head as an aggravated sigh came out of his breath.

Jaye walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. "We'll just get her a new doll," she said softly and then kissed the top of his head.

"It's not that simple, Allie." Flint turned around. "Nancy loves this doll very much, because it came from someone who loves her very much-- me."

"I'm sure she'll be alright," Jaye said, hugging him tightly. "At least it wasn't you that broke it."

Flint's face to a small grin. "Yeah, we can blame the Blondie and then take her to base with us, so she can kill him instead!"

"Come on. Let's go back to bed," She whispered in his ear. "It's our first Christmas and we should spend as much of it together as we can."

"Hmm, that sounds like a great idea," He whispered back. "I'll take care of our little injured friend late, before Nancy wakes up."

Leaving the doll on the counter, they walked up the stairs and into the bedroom.

A few hours later, they were getting dressed. Flint had on his Santa hat and was trying to get Jaye to put one on. "No, I'm not wearing that, Dash," she said, while brushing through her hair.

Flint gave her his famous puppy dog eyes. "Come on, it's tradition. Now you don't want to ruin tradition, do you?" He put the Santa hat on her head, "See, you look so cute and festive!" He chuckled at her rolling eyes at him, "I'll see you downstairs, got to try again and put together the evil plastic thing." He gave her a kiss on her cheek and left out the door.

Going back to the kitchen, he breathed a sigh of relief that nobody had found the broken item. Taking the doll in his hands, he tried numerous times to put the head back on the doll, but miserably failed.

Suddenly, familiar footsteps pounded down the stairs. _Nancy! _He panicked, if she found him with the doll, he was dead roadkill. Looking to his right and left and not thinking clearly, he shoved the head of the doll in the microwave, and then threw the body in the snack cupboard. Just seconds before a voice sounded from behind him.

"Morning Dashie, Merry Christmas." Nancy's voice floated in the air.

He turned, "Merry Christmas Nan." he replied, giving her a hug. "You look all festive this morning." Nodding to her red candy cane nightgown and Santa hat.

She rolled her eyes. "We keep have to dress like this every year. Mom and Dad keep thinking we're still kids."

He opened his mouth to reply, but she stopped him. "Say it and prepare to die." Then his sister walked over to the counter to start the morning coffee. "Mom wants me to start on the breakfast, seems she is having problems putting on her seasonal outfit." Making him snicker.

"Dash, can you move from there. I need to heat something for breakfast." She pointed to the microwave.

Nancy took several steps towards but Flint moved in front of the microwave, "No! I mean, can you check on Allie for me. I'll take care of breakfast."

His sister looked at him confused but nodded. "Alright.. you are acting peculiar today." she stated, giving him another odd look, as she left the kitchen and headed up the stairs.

Brenna walked out of her bedroom with baby Molly, each wearing Christmas PJ's and a Santa hat. "Morning Nan. See you downstairs."

"Merry Christmas, Brenna, and Molly," Nancy smiled at them, then headed for the bedroom.

Inside the guest bedroom, Jaye was still refusing to wear the santa hat, she kept eyeing the thing.

There was a knock on the door, and Nancy walked inside.. "Well, at least you got the hat only," Nancy grumbled. "And you don't have to look like a candy cane." She indicated to her own nightgown.

Jaye turned around and showed that she too was wearing a Christmas nightgown. Hers had a big picture of Rudolf on it. "Yeah right."

Nancy burst out laughing, "Oh God! Don't tell me it's the one with Rudolf singing when you touch his nose!"

"Yes, and no, you can't touch it." Jaye grumbled.

Nancy scrunched her nose. "No thanks. By the way. Dash is acting odd downstairs, is everything alright?"

Jaye shrugged. "It's our first Christmas together. Probably all the excitement." She smirked. "You ready to open presents."

Nancy nodded excitedly. "Let's go!" She grabbed Jaye's hand and they both headed down the stairs.

Jaye couldn't help but grin. This was going to be a Christmas to remember. She was practically pulled down the stairs by Nancy. "Dash, come on!" She called into the kitchen. "It's time for presents."

Flint heard Jaye's call from the staircase. "Coming!" He called towards them, then quickly once again hid the doll's head in the microwave. "I'll fix you later." he whispered to the evil plastic thing, shaking his head.

He walked into the living room with a grin. "Allie, where is your Santa hat?" He sent her one of those, 'you have to wear it.' looks.

Jean and Logan Faireborn came down the stairs, dressed in the own Holiday attire. Logan wore his famous Santa Claus outfit, complete with bells on his belt, while Jean wore a Mrs. Claus outfit, complete with a white mob cap and glasses. Both looked fitting for the season. Rowdy followed them down the stairs, with his own outfit. He was wearing an antler set, a green scarf, that had jingle bells on and a red nose completed his role as Rudolf the Red nose Reindeer.

Baby Molly giggled watching the three enter the room.

"Merry Christmas!" Jean said, hugging everyone in the room.

"Merry Christmas," Jaye said, then looked at Flint who gave her a pleading look. She rolled her eyes and put the hat on her head.

"You ready for your first Christmas, Molly?" Brenna asked, excitedly as the six month old tiny girl laughed and cooed.

"Well, shall we go see what is under this fine Christmas tree?" Logan asked in his best Santa voice.

Nancy nodded excitedly." Who is going to play Elf this year?" Then she looked at Jaye. "How about Allie? It's her first time sharing Christmas with us!"

Flint looked towards his wife, with a large grin on his face. "Allie, want to be Santa's little helper this year?"

Jaye smiled. "All right." She handed out some presents and took one for herself.

Molly had to have help with her present. Brenna helped her open it and it was an evil plastic thing from Nancy.

"Glad you like her Molly, her name is Emily," Nancy said, giving her niece a kiss on her head.

Flint opened his box and gasped, taking out the gun that he wanted, "Nan, this is wonderful! Thanks." he said, giving his sister a hug.

Jaye opened the rectangular box from Nancy and her eyes widened. There, wrapped nicely in tissue paper was A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens, in Russian!

"Look inside the cover," Nancy smiled at Jaye, her eyes twinkling with excitement.

Jaye flipped the book open and a surprised gasp left her breath. The book was a first edition and extremely hard to come by. She was touched by Nancy's precious thought. "Where did you find this?" she asked in shock as she looked up at Nancy.

Nancy grinned. "I have my ways."

Logan had received an entire case of Windex from Nancy with a gift card to the local sporting goods store.

Jean loved the new Pampered chef cooking set from Nancy, and hugged her daughter tightly. "Thank you, dear."

"All right, next set of gifts!" Flint said, greedily.

Jaye handed out the next gifts and they were from Brenna. Baby Molly got lots of presents so everyone watched her open her gifts from Mommy and ooo'd and ahh'd over all the toys and outfits.

Logan opened his present and it was a new set of reigns for the sleigh. "How did you find these, Brenna?" Logan asked as he gave his oldest daughter a happy smile.

"Ebay daddy." Brenna said proudly.

"What's an Ebay?" Logan asked in confusion.

"It's an auction on the internet," Brenna answered him with a laugh, cuddling her baby girl to her as she chewed on a new teething ring.

"I'll never understand those new fangled gadgets," Logan said, shaking his head, obviously very happy with his gift.

Jaye opened her gift and inside she found a new mp3 player to replace the one that was lost at the hospital the night Molly was born. "Brenna, you didn't have too." There was a look of pure surprise on her face.

Flint rapidly ripped the wrapping off his gift and then his mouth dropped. "Bren, only you would be able to get me that survival kit with frogs designs on it! Thanks!" he said, giving his sister a hug.

There was a sniffle from Jean, and they all turned towards her, seeing her face in tears, smiling. "Oh Bren, I love it." She was holding an eight by ten picture of Molly wearing Brenna's baby dress, the exact one which Jean Faireborn had made for her daughter, when she was born. The white flower dress fitted little Molly perfectly. In the picture, Molly was also holding a small lamb which once belonged to Flint, the same lamb which Jean had bought when Flint was born. Lastly, around Molly's neck was a gold rose necklace which once belonged to Nancy. Jean had purchased the necklace when her youngest daughter was born

"I knew you'd love it, momma." Brenna said happily. "It was the only thing I could think of to get you." She turned to her little sister. "Now open your gift."

Nancy smiled at her sister, "I have a confession, Bren, I already know my gift. I accidentally opened it when the box arrived. I thought it was my order." She laughed at her sister sticking out her tongued at her. Nancy quickly opened the box. "Oh Bren! I love her!" she said, holding a pretty short haired strawberry-blond doll. "Samantha is going to be thrilled that she got her sister!"

Flint starting choking, thinking of Samantha's head which was still in the microwave. Everyone turned to him. He couldn't breathe.

Jaye opened her gift and let out a gasp. It was a very old necklace that resembled the one that was stolen when her mother was killed. Jean had seen it in Jaye's parents wedding picture. She was speechless.

Mrs. Faireborn smiled at her daughter in law. "We had a dear friend of ours replica the necklace for you, dear."

Flint looked from the necklace to Jaye's tears and then to his parents. "Allie, what is wrong? Is it the wrong necklace?"

"No...it looks exactly the same as the one my mother wore the day she married my father," Jaye said softly. She smiled at Flint's parents. "Thank you. This is perfect."

Next, Jaye handed out the presents that were from her and also the presents for each other except for the very large present at the back of the tree.

Molly was first again. "Oh this is great," Brenna said. "She'll love it. I wanted to get her one but they were all out." Molly started to pound the box that had an Exersaucer in it.

The next gift for her was a bunch of clothes and an envelope with a trust started in her name. "You guys shouldn't have," Brenna said honestly.

"She's our only niece." Jaye replied. "It's not much but something to help with college when she's older."

Logan opened his gift and inside there was new hunting gear and at the very bottom was two camouflaged shirts with writing on the front that read, 'You don't know it but I'm standing right in front of you' and 'You can't see me'. "I love this. This is great." Logan said.

A gasp came from Mrs. Faireborn. "Dear, this is beautiful!" All eyes turned to see Jean hold up a sapphire bracelet. Jean stood up and hugged her daughter-in-law.

Nancy slowly opened her box and took out a piece of paper, Her face tilted reading it, 'Look in the barn.' She then glanced at Jaye. "What's in the barn?" she asked, her eyes full of excitement.

All Jaye did was grin. "You can see when we are all done." She nodded for Flint to open his gift and inside were the plans he had drawn up a long time ago for the home he wanted to build and a note that stated, the building will begin in the spring

He turned towards Jaye, a bright smile on his features, "Allie, you are amazing." He said overwhelmed from the precious gift. He leaned forward and kissed her passionately.

"Get a room!" cried out Nancy, making everyone laugh.

Logan and Jean smiled at each other. "Well, you will not find our gift under the tree this year." They all looked at each other curiously and then back at the parents. Logan put a hand on his wife's hand and squeezed it hard. Jean had tears in her eyes, "After many years of saving, we have not only paid off the farm, but also we want you all to know, have purchased a new house with land in Hawaii." The entire room burst into cheers.

"Mom! That's great!" Flint said, smiling.

"That's wonderful." Jaye said. "You'll love it there."

"Wow, mom and dad." Brenna said in shock.

Nancy nodded. "Can't wait to go there!"

Flint shook his head. "Nan, you are going to be one of those people who goes around the world in eighty days, aren't you?" He laughed at his sister's glare. Then from behind his back, he took out a rectangular box, wrapped in a velvet ribbon. His eyes sparkled with excitement when he handed Jaye the box. "Allie, this is for you." Jaye grinned while she slowly opened the box and her eyes widened at the diamond necklace and bracelet set.

Jaye was speechless as she looked from the gift to him with a stunned look on his face. She then launched herself at him and kissed him happily. "It's beautiful," she said, as she broke the kiss.

"There's one more gift left." Brenna said, pointing at a beautifully wrapped huge box at the back of the tree.

"I'll get it," Jaye said and pulled the box out. "It says it's for Dash." She handed him the box. There was no name on it for who it was from. "Open it." She stood there on the other side of the box right in front of the Christmas tree so that everyone could see.

Flint looked closely at the elegant wrapping paper. "Well, guess Santa brought it to the wrong house, this wrapping paper is too nice for me." Causing laughter in the room. He slowly unwrapped the large box, and gently opened it, thinking something may pop up at him. His features changed into various façades, first from curiosity, then surprise and then confusion. He slowly pulled out a rattle, then a baby blanket, then a few baby sleepers, a teddy bear wearing a t-shirt saying Beary Babies, while his face continued to look perplexed.

He looked at Jaye, then at the items, then back Jaye, then at Molly, then back at the box, then at Nancy and Brenna who were covering their mouths, then back at the box, then at his parents who were holding each other's hand and smiling, then at Jaye, then back to the box and then back at Jaye.

"Allie, I think you gave me the wrong box, this is clearly for Molly."

Jaye smiled and pulled out a few items revealing the small square object at the bottom of the box, sat the stuff on the floor then stood back waiting nervously for his reaction. Hoping that he was happy.

Flint stared at the small rectangular box, staring closely at the pink lines, slowly realizing what the object really was-- a pregnancy test. His eyes opened as wide as they could, identical to his mouth which hung open, and nothing coming out. His color left his face, and for one moment Jaye thought he might pass out. Then his mouth began to quiver slightly, trying to find his voice once more. Flint glanced up at his family, who were all smiling and stated, "I'm pregnant."

"No honey," Jaye said, with a chuckle. "We're pregnant." She smiled at him. "Are you okay?"

Everyone else just sat there, quietly, watching the scene in front of them.

Flint blinked twice, letting it sink in. They were having a baby! It took him seconds to react. He jumped from his sitting position, grabbed Jaye in a tight hug, kissed her passionately, looked deep into her eyes and slowly shook his head. "I… I can't believe it! A baby! Us!" He squeezed her once more. "I love you, Allie." he stated, ending down to kiss her once more.

"I love you too," she replied, smiling then their lips met.

"You know, this is what got you two in this predicament in the first place," Brenna teased.

Logan squeezed his wife's hand. "Another grandbaby."

Nancy looked from Flint and Jaye, who were holding each other tightly, to Brenna who was holding baby Molly and then lastly at her parents. "Well, don't expect one from me anytime soon. All your grandbabies from me are plastic things, for now," she claimed, causing the room to fall into laughter.

Jean stood up and wrapped her arms around Flint and Jaye, "Both of you made this Christmas extra special," she said, kissing them on top of their heads. "Well, let's have some breakfast, and Allie gets double helpings, since she is carrying my grandchild."

Jaye sent a pleading look to Flint, who just grinned back at her.

While his mother set off towards the kitchen. He then turned to his wife. "So, this is why Shana was --" But his sentence was cut off by a blood chilling shriek coming from the kitchen.

Everyone glanced at each other, jumped up and ran into the kitchen. Flint stayed behind the crowd, knowing what had caused his mother's scream. She had found the evil plastic thing. He peeked inside, and slowly shook his head. There, standing two feet away from the microwave's open door was his mother, looking shocked. The doll's head still lay on the plate, rolling.

Nancy turned her face full of shock, "Dashiell?" Her hands were on her hips and her eyes were shooting spheres.

He gulped. "I…uh...Conrad... Allie... Shana..." He took two steps backwards, slowly trying to retreat.

"Nancy, it's not his fault." Jaye explained walking into the kitchen. "You see your brother..." She shot her husband a look then looked back at Nancy. "Was sleeping under the tree last night and when Conrad went to wake him up to tell him goodbye, he was dreaming it was me and started rubbing Conrad's leg, so Conrad grabbed the closest thing to him, your doll, and hit your brother with it, breaking it."

Brenna burst out laughing, causing Molly to look at her funny. "My macho big brother was feeling up his best friends leg?!?"

Logan was trying really hard not to laugh as he comforted his shocked wife.

The youngest Faireborn, looked from Jaye to Flint, who looked ready to bolt out of there as if Serpentor had just waltzed in the kitchen and demanded some tea. Then she burst out laughing. Which caused Jaye to start laughing followed by Brenna and the parents.

Flint looked at his sister, hoping that this had not scarred her for life. "Nan?" He asked quietly.

Nancy turned to him. "Where's the body?" she asked, walking over to the microwave and taking out the head. Flint pointed silently to the where he had hid the rest remains of the evil plastic thing. He watched his sister, find the body and then set the two pieces on the counter. They all looked curiously towards Nancy, who was now holding the doll's head and reattaching it to the body. In moments the evil plastic thing was in one piece. She turned around, a smile on her face. "There, good as new."

Flint was floored. "How did--?" He couldn't even finish his question from the shock.

Nancy grinned. "Easy." She showed all their surprised faces how she had fixed the doll.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Jaye said and walked to the front door.

"Allie!" came the jolly voice of Aunt Brody. wrapping his arms around his niece. "Good to say ya, lass!!!"

"Where is she?" Robert asked loudly, and came around Aunt Brody and hugged his daughter tightly. "Ye have made me the happiest man in the world, lassie!!!" Robert said, then looked over his only child's head to his son-in-law. "Ye better take care of her!!!"

"Yes, Sir." Flint replied, shaking Robert's hand. Then he turned to Brody. "Good to see you, Aunt Brody."

"Good ta see ya, lad!" Aunt Brody said, hugging him tight.

Robert held Jaye out at arms length. "Mi baby is gonna be a momma." He hugged her again. "Yer positively glowing."

"I think her father is just a little happy," Brenna chuckled.

Flint sent her a goofy grin. "A little happy? Say more ecstatic!!" he stated, causing everyone to laugh.

"I see you figured out your present." Jaye said to her father happily.

"Well Dashie..." Brenna said. "That explains her being sick."

"It certainly does," Flint smiled putting an arm over Jaye's shoulder and pulling her close.

Nancy shook her head, "Well, I'm off to the barn to see what you two mysteriously sick people got me." She winked at her brother and sister-in-law as she headed out the door.

"You did remember to pack the earplugs, right?" Jaye asked her husband with a smirk on her face.

"Well, while the lass is checking out her gift. Let me pass out me gifts to ye," Robert said, and handed out stocks for everyone including Molly and the extra gift he handed to Jaye was the deed to the cottage in the Smokey Mountains. Jaye looked at him with surprised eyes. "It were ye momma's favorite place. She woulda wanted ye to have it, lass."

Flint gave his best smile to Robert, "Thank you for the sword, Dad."

Jaye swallowed a giggle, watching Flint's face pale while handling the sword.

"What a wonderful gift, Robert! Thank you!" came Jean's voice, holding two plane tickets to Scotland.

Just as Jaye predicted a scream sounded from outside. Flint and Jaye looked at each other and nodded. "Earplugs."

Nancy burst into the house holding a black and white Great Dane puppy. Her eyes twinkled with happiness, "She's beautiful! Thank you!" She hugged her brother and sister-in-law. She held the puppy tightly in her arms, swaying it back and forth like a baby. "I'm going to name her, Faireborn's Holiday Delight, and her call name should be Holly."

Rowdy, who was sleeping on his favorite pillow, picked his head up, growled at the newcomer and departed the room with a dramatic flare. Everyone watched the cocker spaniel grumble his way to the kitchen.

Jaye laughed. She handed her and Flint's gifts to her father and Aunt Brody.

Robert opened the gift and smiled. It was a shield made with the family crest. "It is lovely my dear." He kissed his daughters cheek then hugged his son-in-law.

All eyes turned to Aunt Brody and waited for him to open his gift.

"Ah will open this later.." Aunt Brody joked, making them all to roll their eyes. "Alright me open, now." He picked up the box from next to him and carefully slowly opened it, every so slowly and carefully, making everyone to become impatient. Finally he opened his box and gasp. "Oh my!" His eyes became all teary, and he sniffled. "Thank you." He said, showing a check for his own Bootcamp school.

"We all went together on that and the necklace in the bottom. I hope you like it. I saw you looking at it when we went shopping last time you were here." Jaye said.

Molly was trying to get to the new puppy.

"Lass, I love it!" Aunt Brody said, with a twinkle in his eye.

Nancy gently picked up Molly, who was now crawling on the floor and held her while holding the puppy on the other hand, "This is Holly, Molly." She took her niece's hand and guided it on the puppy's smooth skin, helping her pet the new addition to the family. "Someday, you can help me train Holly for the shows."

Flint smirked. "Just don't have Molly get confused with Holly and instead of the dog coming to you, you have the a toddler run to you instead." Everyone laughed as Nancy stuck her tongue out at her brother. "So, Miss Evil plastic thing Queen. Where's my beret?"

His sister smiled cunningly, "Santa took it by mistake, thought we had left it for him instead Mom's cookies," she joked, causing more fits of laughter.

Flint shook his head, "Humphh." he gumbled while crossing his arms together. "Maybe you should had received coal in your stocking."

Everyone laughed. Jaye a little to hard and immediately ran to the bathroom.

"I hope her morning sickness doesn't last more than another week," Flint said, heading after his wife, while the others laughed at his wishful thinking.

Jaye was coming out of the bathroom when he pulled her close. "So, Mrs. Faireborn, feeling better?"

"Not really," she said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I think I'm going to skip breakfast.

He looked at her with concern, "Want to rest for a while?" His hand softly touched her cheek and caressed it.

"No. This is our first Christmas together as husband and wife and I don't want to ruin it." She leaned her head to the side into his caress.

Flint was about to reply to her, when he felt his Santa hat pulled from his head and something very familiar take its place. His hand touched it and a smile crossed his features, Nancy had returned his beret back. He turned and smiled at his sister. "Merry Christmas, Nan."

Nancy giggled and left, without saying a word to him. He turned Jaye who was also biting her lip from laughing. "What?" He asked her curiously and she pointed on his beret. Reaching with his hand, he once more felt around but this time he discovered that his dear sister had added something special, a mistletoe. He chuckled. "Guess, I'll be the kissing booth today, huh?"

"Just for me." Jaye said and kissed him again. "I don't like to share."


	6. Chapter 6

After a scrumptious breakfast, Flint, Jaye, Nancy, Brenna and Aunt Brody grabbed their skates for some midmorning skating at the frozen pond at the edge of the farmland.

Nancy immediately put on her skates when they arrived at the lake, and helped Aunt Brody with his. "Come on, Aunt Brody! You can do it!" she assured, helping the man on the ice.

Aunt Brody looked frightened staring down at the frozen pond. He wore a mini ice skating blue skirt and a fuzzy white snow top, a blue Santa hat completed the outfit, "Are you sure about this, lass?" he asked nervously, wobbling on the ice.

Flint chuckled. "Nancy, you better watch your Aunt Brody." He then took Jaye's hand, "Ready to show up these three amateurs?"

"Hey!" Nancy sent him a foul glare, "Who's an amateur?" she stated as she let go of Aunt Brody and did a double Axel on the ice.

"Lass!!!!" Aunt Brody waved his arms around, skating out of control on the ice. They watch him head towards the stone bridge.

"AUNT BRODY!!!!" Jaye cried out, and raced towards him.

"Dash!!!" Brenna called out pointing at ,Jaye and her high rate of speed towards the bridge.

Flint madly skated towards Jaye. "Allie!!! Stop!" he pleaded, watching his show off sister skate fast towards Aunt Brody and catching him by the hand.

Jaye heard the concern on his voice and stopped immediately, breathing a sigh of relief seeing that Aunt Brody was now safe and what appeared to be laughing.

"Now, that was some adventure!" Aunt Brody smiled as Nancy lead him back to the others.

"Sorry, Allie." Nancy apologized, who now was making sure Aunt Brody was not leaving her sight.

Jaye put her hands on her hips and gave Flint the look. "I know what I'm doing, you know."

Brenna chuckled and skated over to Aunt Brody and Nancy. "Big Brother is in trouble." she laughed.

"Yeah, and it's mostly my fault," Nancy whispered to Brenna.

Aunt Brody put an arm over the young woman. "Dona worry lass, tis not yer fault." They all turned towards Flint who was frowning, skating closer to Jaye. "Umm.. anyone got a bomb shelter under yer skating skirts?"

"We better do something before this goes into a full scale battle, including causalities!" Nancy suggested, now seeing her brother near his wife.

Flint halted inches from Jaye. "You could had _both_ gotten hurt!" His voice was not pleased, almost angry like.

"I HAD A WAYS TO GO!!!" Jaye yelled. "I COULDN'T LET HIM HIT THE BRIDGE. HE'S NEVER ICE SKATED BEFORE!!!"

"You know, this is kind of entertaining," Brenna said, watching the arguing couple.

Nancy shook her head. "You watch too many soap operas, Bren." Then she watched her brother's face turn into Rudolph's nose on a good day. "Oh boy..."

"Nancy was closer to him! She could had gotten there faster than you! And she did!" Flint's anger could be heard from his words.

"He had to put me in the middle," Nancy whispered to Aunt Brody. "I'm moving to your house soon," she added, making the man chuckle.

"So what!!!" Jaye yelled. "He's my Aunt and I reacted, so shoot me!!!" She tried to get around him to leave.

"Should we call in reinforcements?" Brenna asked.

"I wish Shana and Conrad had stayed overnight." Nancy claimed. "Maybe I should call General Abernathy and have him send in the troops."

Flint was staying silent, making them all nervous now. He kept looking at his wife with no retaliation to her words. But he had stepped in front of her, not permitting her to leave.

"Get out of my way, Dashiell!" Jaye growled, her eyes burning with anger.

"I'll go get, Dad." Brenna said, trying to retreat away from the scene.

Flint turned towards his retreating sister. "Don't." His face was serious. He then faced Jaye. "I'm not getting out of your way. We need to talk."

Nancy looked from her brother to her sister-in-law, watching their features change dramatically. "Umm... Brenna, Aunt Brody and I will skate over there." She pointed on the other side of the bridge. She grabbed the others hands and began to head that way. The trio skated away from the couple. But Nancy didn't see the fallen 'Warning Thin Ice' sign, which had been thrown to the ground by the strong wind.

"Allie, I'm worried about you. First you were sick with the flu, then morning sickness and now this." Flint went to hold her hand but she pulled it away from him. His eyes dropped to the ground, obviously she was not in a happy mood.

"I'm not an invalid, Dash!" Jaye said, but some of the fire from her anger had dissipated. "I won't be treated like I am." She turned and skated away towards the other side of the bridge.

"Allie! Get back here!" Flint followed her, skating quickly towards the other side of the pond, passing the grave looks on his sisters faces, who were now teaching Aunt Brody the fundamentals of ice skating. "Be careful with Aunt-" He called out to them but his words were quickly drowned by the breaking of the ice beneath his feet, and the next instant his entire body felt like pine needles attacking it.

"DASH!!!" Nancy and Brenna screamed at once, their fearful cries caught Jaye's attention, who was on the other side of the pond, jumping another double Axel.

"DASH!!!!!" Jaye cried out in anguish and quickly skated that way. She laid down on her belly and scooted closer reaching out her hand for her husband.

"I'm going to go call 911!" Brenna called out and took off her skates but didn't take the time to put her boots on and ran towards the house at top speed using her state champ running legs with all her might.

"Dash, take my hand!!!" Jaye called out, edging closer to the broken ice.

"Allie! Stay back!" His head went under the ice cold water and resurfaced a few seconds later. "Aunt Brody get her out of here!" He ordered, with chattered teeth. His legs were turning numb. 'Keep moving.' his mind screamed.

"Alison! move back!" Aunt Brody called to his niece, shaking from fear for the both of them.

Suddenly, Jaye felt someone crawl behind her. "Allie, here, take the branch!" Nancy had lay on the ice, holding a large branch for her to grab hold.

"Both.. of.. you.. back!" Flint continued to chatter from the ice water, they could see his lips turn to a slight blue coloring. Time was running out! They had to save him!

Jaye took the branch and moved it for Flint to grab onto. It wasn't quite long enough so she scooted out farther. "Grab the branch! I'm not leaving you!!!"

Nancy looked towards her brother in deep concern, then glanced towards her running sister, who had gotten to the house.

Brenna ran inside the house. "CALL 911!!! DASH FELL THROUGH THE ICE!!!!"

Logan was immediately on his feet and ran outside after grabbing his coat and was running to the barn to start the tractor with the wench on it.

Robert ran outside after grabbing his coat and ran for the lake.

Back on the lake, Flint could feel most of his body begin to numb. "Back..." His voice had become weaker from the ice water. " Allie... please... back.." He tried to pull himself out of the ice but miserably failed. A scary vision ran through his mind, Jaye raising their child without him. He closed his eyes for a moment and heard Jaye's scream.

"I'm going for another branch!" Nancy cried out, heading for the two trees near the pond.

Aunt Brody watched her skid on the ice and hit her head. Then after several moments, she saw her pick herself up and skate wobbly towards the trees, grabbing another branch, a longer one and headed back her way.

Jaye put the branch to the side and scooted closer and reached out and grabbed Flint's coat so he didn't go under the water anymore.

"ALLIE!!!" She heard her father scream as he came closer.

"Daddy, pull my legs!!!" Jaye yelled at him.

"Get.. her.. safe.." Flint pleaded, his face turning more blue. His eyes began to close slowly. No! his mind screamed, Don't quit! He had to fight! He was a fighter, a G.I. JOE, one of the best of the best.

Nancy watched Robert grabbed his daughter's legs. She skated quickly and threw the other branch over, watching Jaye catch it in the air. Her head throbbed from her fall and she felt Aunt Brody's strong arms around her waist, catching her before the blackness sent her once more towards the ice.

"The lass is hurt!" said Aunt Brody in a panic, holding Nancy in his arms.

The sound of the tracker made them all turn, watching Logan come to the rescue.

Jaye refused to let go of Flint. "Dash please...look at me." She cried to him.

Logan got out of the tractor and pulled out the hook and chain. "Robert, give this to Allie to hook on his coat!!!"

"Got it!" Robert reached out and grabbed the hook. "Alison! Hook this on his coat."

Flint opened his eyes slightly. "Want.. to... come.. in..? Wat...er for pen...guins... only." Watching her hook his coat. By the looks on her face, she was going to smack him from his joke.

"It's hooked," Jaye yelled, her lips were turning blue as well since her legs were bare because she was wearing a skating skirt. She was getting cold.

Logan started to wench up the chain just as the ice started cracking and Jaye fell in with Flint, going immediately under the water.

"Alison!" Robert, Logan and Aunt Brody screamed at once.

Flint grabbed Jaye's waist, bringing her back up. "Sure... listen... now..." His said while chattering, while she coughed out water and clung to him.

Sirens sounded coming up the driveway and headed their way. In moments two fire trucks halted in front of the lake and the rescue units ran on the ice, taking action. One firefighter took Nancy from Aunt Brody's arms, while another guided Aunt Brody away from the lake. Three others helped Flint and Jaye out of the water, slowly, using the rescue gear. Both were covered immediately with warm blankets when they were taken towards safety. Both Logan and Robert rushed after their children as the entire group headed towards the house where Jean, Brenna and Molly waited anxiously.

"Here they come, Momma." Brenna pointed out.

"One of these days, they are going to give me gray hair," Jean replied, then quickly shook her head, "What am I saying? They already have!"

The rescue unit brought in the two wet Joes and the unconscious Nancy.

"Merry Christmas, Jean." One of the firefighters said, kissing Jean on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Warren." Jean replied. "But seems my group as usual has a very adventurous one."

"Warren." John the other Paramedic called out. "We need to take this one to the ER." He said pointing at Jaye.

"Why?" Brenna asked.

"She's pregnant." John answered.

"What's that got to do with anything, laddie?" Robert asked.

"She was wet and cold, it could lead to her losing the baby," John answered and motioned for a gurney.

Jaye looked at Flint wide eyed and afraid. 

Flint took Jaye's hand. "Alright, let's go. I'm not going to endanger their lives." They followed John outside to the ambulance, which had just arrived. Flint helped Jaye lay in the back and then settled himself next to her, still shivering from his frosty experience. "If Nancy's not dead, remind me to kill her." He joked but was very concerned for his sister, who had still not awaken from her fall. He felt Jaye's hand on his arm and her head resting on his shoulders. He kissed her forehead, letting her know that everything will be all right.

Warren brought Nancy into the ambulance and climbed in the back. He started the process of taking everyone's vitals before the rig took off.

Robert looked at Logan. "Where they be taken the kids?"

"Wichita General. Come on, I'll drive you." Logan said, and walked into the house and over to Jean. "Momma, Robert and I are going to the hospital with the kids."

Jean nodded. "I'll stay here with Brenna and Molly." She then kissed her husband. "Call when you have news." Her eyes full of worry for the group.

"Lass, let's have some of yer American coffee till we have news." Aunt Brody suggested.

At the hospital, the three of them were put in three different rooms. Flint was warmed up and monitored to make sure that he didn't get Pneumonia. Nancy had a concussion and had to be kept awake for the next twelve hours and was eventually put in the same room with her brother. But every time one of the four of them asked about Jaye there were no straight answers.

Flint growled from being kept in the dark. "For Pete's sake! WHAT THE HELL!" he yelled at himself.

Nancy turned to her brother. "Oh, what lovely choice of words on a day like today."

"Shut up, Nancy," he growled back, making her mood even angrier.

"Don't you tell me to shut up! This is all your fault!" Her eyes narrowed,

He glared at her. "My fault! You should have seen that warning!" His voice became sharper.

"And who was the one who was supposed to check on the ice?" Nancy casually replied.

"And who was the one who was supposed to be watching, Aunt Brody?"

"And who was making Allie all upset?" She countered his attack.

"I did NOT get her upset!" he thundered.

"Did so!"

"DID NOT!!!"

"DID SO!!!!"

A voice came from the doorway, disrupting their argument.

"Will the two of ye stop it?!" Robert Burnett growled. "It be nobody's fault."

"Fighting will not make the waiting any easier." Logan added as he tried to figure out a way to sneak his Windex in there.

"Tell that to the evil plastic things Queen!" Flint pointed at his sister, who was now sending him icicles from her eyes.

"Dashie, stop PMSing!!!" Nancy retorted.

"PMSing! Who the hell is PMsing! What the hell are you talking about!" Flint growled back.

"Yes, PMSing, Pre Mommy Syndrome!" Nancy nodded in triumph at her brother's shocked face.

"Nancy! I'm going to--" But his words were cut off by the nurse entering the room. "Any word? How is my wife?"

Nancy also looked at the nurse, awaiting any news on Jaye's condition.

"I'm sorry you'll have to talk to the doctor," the nurse said.

Robert was about to retort but Logan's hand on his arm stopped him.

"What the hell!" Flint grumbled again to himself. "Get me the doctor now!" He tried to get out of bed, but his wobbly legs caused him to fall down on the ground.

"Dash!" Nancy cried out, "You all right?" She then watched the Nurse run for her life, "You have such a way with women, I don't know how Allie handles it all day." Then gulped from her brother's glare as he got back into bed.

"When you get married, remind me to tell your husband everything! Including that!" He said in triumph, at his sister's shock look.

"Evil."

More than an hour later a doctor walked in to check on the two Faireborns.

"Will you two stop fighting!" Doctor Bryan commanded stepping in at another full blown argument. He shook his head, "Logan, I remember when you used to bring me these two wild horses for check ups, always arguing... too bad they didn't behave like Brenna, some things don't change I see."

Nancy pouted. "He started it!" she claimed, pointing at her brother.

Dr. Bryan tsked her. "Nancy, we all know you began this argument."

Flint stopped Dr. Bryan by grabbing his arm. "Sir, how is my wife?" He asked in concern.

"Your wife?" Dr. Bryan asked in confusion.

Flint looked bewildered. "Yes, my wife. Alison Faireborn, short brown curly hair, green eyes, nasty Scottish temper, hates hospitals, can kill a doctor, not to mention a few terrorists and pregnant."

"I'll go do some checking for you. Are you sure you didn't hit your head like your sister?" the Doctor asked.

Nancy covered her mouth to keep from laughing, loving the torment that the Doctor was giving Flint.

"I didn't hit my head! I have a wife! See my ring!!" He showed his wedding band at the Doctor, "Now, where is Allie? Please, tell me."

"I will go check what is going on and be right back," the doctor promised and left.

"They lost me baby girl?" Robert asked in shock.

Nancy now even looked worried. "What the hell is going on?"

Flint shot her a look. "See! Now you know what I'm going through!" He stood up again, ignoring the numbness in his legs, "That's it! I'm going to find her myself."

"I'm coming too!" Nancy added, "How in the world did they lose Allie! They probably did, I haven't heard any Gaelic curses at all!"

"You're right!" Flint agreed. "Let's go!" He walked over and helped his sister out of bed. "Pa, Da, stay here and see what the Doctor finds out." The two Faireborn siblings rushed out of the room in a hurry.

Somewhere else in the Hospital, Jaye lay in the bed half asleep due to the mild pain killers she was given. She was three floors up from them.

The door gently opened and three blurry figures entered, walking slowly towards her bedside.

One figure in white spoke softly to the other two. "Here is Miss Hart-Burnett. We are so glad that we could reach you,"

Jaye could see some red coloring and yellow, but nothing else.

"Is she alright? We called her family's house and they informed us about the accident when you first contacted us. We are extremely worried about the other member of our team, Dashiell Faireborn and his sister, Nancy Faireborn."

The nurse shook her head, "We don't have anyone admitted by those names on this floor, Ma'am."

"Duke?" The woman's voice was full of alarm, she had turned to the third person in the room.

"Go find them." Duke told Scarlett.

Scarlett nodded and headed out of the door and straight to the nurses station. "Excuse me, I'm looking for two patients, name is Faireborn. One is--" but her words were cut off by an elderly man's voice.

"There you are! Dashiell is gone insane with worry about you!" the doctor grabbed Scarlett's hand and pulled her towards the elevator. "We must hurry! He may blow up my Hospital and I still got five years until retirement!"

"Let's hurry then," Scarlett replied to the doctor. Just as the doors to the elevator were closing she caught a glimpse of Duke coming out of Jaye's room.

"Who's that Doctor with Scarlett and why is he pulling her into the elevator?" Duke asked to no one in particular.

A nurse looked up from her station, "That's Dr. Bryan. But between you and me I think he's a quack. Last year he misplaced five patients! And thought two women were his dead wife. We never saw those women again either, pretty weird come to think ab---" But Duke didn't listen to the remaining words of the Nurse's, he was running down the hall at full speed.

Down three floors, Flint and Nancy were chased back into their room by one very large mean looking nurse, who even made Roadblock look smaller!

"Now you two, stay here or else!" Her voice was strict and full of discipline, "And you Mr. Faireborn! _Wear_ some underwear!" she ordered, pointing to his backside.

Flint looked at his backside and gasped. "Sorry, won't happen again."

Nancy choked a giggle, walking back to her bed, where her father was snoring.

"Yer Da can sleep through a train wreck." Robert said sitting from a chair.

They could hear the doctor talking to someone out in the hallway.

"Dad can sleep through a earthquake, actually, he did once when we went to Greece for a vacation." Nancy replied, glancing down at her father's features.

"I wonder if Dr. Bryan found Allie yet?" Flint asked, nervous to go out again because of the Grumpy Green Giant on duty.

The doctor pulled the red head in the room. "See Dash, I found your wife safe and sound."

"WIFE!!" The entire room echoed, and the doctor cleaned out his ear.

"Yes, your wife." Doctor Bryan said giving him a pitiful look. "You must have hit your head a little to hard."

"That..." Robert was cut off by his son-in-law.

"Shana! What the hell you are doing here?" Flint asked bewildered.

Scarlett looked from the Doctor, who was still holding her arm, to the warrant officer, "He brought me to you."

"I thought your wife's name was Alison?" The doctor asked.

"It is Alison! Alison Faireborn! Now where is she?" He stepped closer to the Doctor.

"Dash, she's three floors up." Scarlett replied, hoping Flint didn't kill the doctor. "They called Joe headquarters because of her dog tags. Hawk thought it was another Cobra attack, so he sent Duke and myself to see to it."

Flint went to dash out the door, when it burst open and one not happy first sergeant entered.

"Doctor that is NOT your wife. That is my girlfriend!!!" Duke cried out.

"I know this isn't my wife and apparently she isn't Dash's either." the doctor said.

Robert was starting to laugh.

Logan snored and turned over, the noise in the room barely woke him from his dreamland world.

Scarlett looked puzzled towards Duke to the doctor, who was still holding her arm. "I'm glad at the moment I'm no-one's wife."

"Can I please go see my wife!" Flint demanded, heading towards the door.

"Dash! Your backside!" warned Nancy, covering her eyes from the sight.

Scarlett bit her lip, hard trying to control her laughter.

"Come on Dash, I'll take you up to see her." Duke said, placing his hand on the warrant officer's shoulder.

"And somebody better tell me what is going on with her! I'm getting no answers in this Asylum!!" Flint growled, holding his Hospital gown in the back. "Let's go." He walked out of the room, ignoring the giggles coming from it. Duke started to lead the way to Jaye's room.

"I hope someone tells me what is going on too!" Dr. Bryan said, shaking his head following the two Joe men towards the elevator and dragging Scarlett with him.

"Can you let go of me, now?" Scarlett asked kindly to the older man, who obviously had not heard her from his thoughts on making yet another mistake at the hospital.

All four of them rode the elevator to Jaye's floor. Duke lead Flint to Jaye's room, where they found her awake, and what it seemed, she was in one of her most colorful moods. Flint and Duke entered the room first, followed by Dr. Bryan, who still held Scarlett's arm.

"Allie!" Flint rushed to her side. "Are you all right?"

"Dash!" Jaye exclaimed. "They told me my husband wasn't in this hospital and treating me like I'm some kind of nutcase!"

Duke shook his head. "Well, they did call the base asking us to come here for a Sergeant Hart-Burnett."

"We have to change those dog tags." Flint smiled, bending down to kiss her. "Glad that you are safe, Allie."

The doctor looked at them confused, "You brought a dog in the Hospital?!" he asked surprised. "I'll check on what is going on around here!" Dr. Bryan headed for the door, still dragging Scarlett. "I'll be back shortly and need to make a rest stop, got this bladder problem lately." He shook his head.

Scarlett's eyes widened. "Conrad!" she pleaded for help, hoping she was going to be saved from that sight. The others burst out laughing, watching the doctor absentmindedly take her with him.

"I...ummm...better go rescue, Shana," Duke said, laughing as he left the room.

"Are you all right?" Jaye asked him in worry remembering only him in the water.

"I'm fine, its you I'm worry about. You and the baby." Flint gently caressed her cheek.

"I tried asking the nurse about the baby and she said I had to talk to the doctor." Jaye said as she scooted over as she did it pulled the blanket off her leg and he could see a little discoloration on her left leg. "Lay down." She patted the bed.

"That is what I was told, though I think Dr. Bryan needs some meetings with PsycheOut..." his voice trailed off, just as a woman with a white jacket walked into the room.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Miranda Bennet." The Doctor walked up to Jaye and began to take her pulse. "Everything seems normal."

They both gave her worried looks. She smiled, "Don't worry. All the examinations were normal, nothing to worry about Sergeant Hart-Burnett. Both you and your unborn are perfectly fine."

Jaye let out a sigh of relief and laid her head against Flint's chest. "What about the frostbite on my legs?"

"It is minor and should have no lasting effects. I will give you a prescription for a pain killer if you need it and an antibiotic." She looked at Flint. "You must be Mr. Hart-Burnett."

He chuckled. "You can say that," he answered, causing Jaye to giggle. "There was a mistake and they have Allie under her maiden name. Her married name is Faireborn."

"Faireborn? Dashiell Faireborn?" Dr. Bennet raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, Dashiell Faireborn." He gave her a curious glance.

"Dashiell!" Dr. Bennet walked around the hospital bed and hugged him tightly, ignoring now Jaye's raised eyebrows.

"Umm..." Flint try to come up with some words, but miserably failed. He let go of the tight embrace.

"You already forgot." Dr. Bennet's voice teased. "Miranda Wilkins. High School, senior year."

"Miranda! Good to see you again." Flint choked out, kicking himself inside. Jaye might throw a javelin at him when she found out that he used to be close to Miranda Wilkins, a little too close. He glanced at her, seeing her face turn red already. 'oh boy...' he thought to himself. "So guess by the name change, you are now married?" Hoping this will make Jaye feel relieved.

"Married and divorced. But all my certificates state Bennet, so kept the name." She patted his shoulder. "Good to see you again, Dashiell. We have to get together one day and update each other." Then she smiled at Jaye. "Glad one of us was lucky to marry this one. I'll go and get the paperwork ready for your release. You can't spend the rest of Christmas Day all cooped up in this place." She then headed out of the room.

Flint turned to Jaye. "Umm.. yeah... go figure, running into an old friend, here..."

"Old friend?" Jaye said her voice was flat and even. "By the looks of it, she was far more than that and wanted far more than that." He could see by her eyes that she wasn't happy.

"Oh, that was just Flirty Mandy speaking." Flint shut his mouth tight, he had just revealed a pet name the high school guys used to call Dr. Bennet. He had to make a quick save. "Allie, you know you are my present and future. I rather be with you than fifty of those Mirandas, anytime."

"And when I'm big, fat and ugly in about five or six months?"

"I'll love you even more," he whispered to her. "Just thinking of what you are carrying in there." His hand rested on her stomach, "You'll look beautiful no matter what."

She smiled brightly at him and cuddled against him. "You sweet talker you." She was about to say something else when the red head burst frantically into the room.

Scarlett's face had lost all its color and she resembled a white snowball. "Dash!" she rushed towards Flint. "Dr. Bryan knocked out Conrad and now is chasing me with a syringe!"

"What!" Flint said in shock.

The redhead paled even further. "That insane maniac, who I believe is probably related to Mindbender took me in the men's room!" She closed her eyes, shaking the images out of her head. "Conrad rushed in to save me, then Dr. Bryan turned and punched him! Knocked him out with one throw!"

"Oh boy..."

"Then that maniac turned around and called me Sylvia! He said something about why I was out of my room and took out this needle the size of Beach Head's boot!" Making both of their jaws drop. "I think I hear him coming!" She looked around panicked, trying to find a weapon. "I'm going to kill Duke, having me leave my crossbow in the Striker!" Her eyes widened hearing the doctor just outside the room. With a swift move, she ducked and hid under Jaye's bed.

Dr. Bryan entered the room, syringe in hand. He looked around the room trying to find someone. "I know you're in here Sylvia. You need to get back in your bed."

Flint moved slowly towards the Doctor, careful not to frighten the man with the large needle. "Dr. Bryan, snap out of it. Sylvia's not here." He was growing concerned on their old family friend. Ever since he lost his wife, he wasn't the same man again. "You were chasing another redhead, not Sylvia."

"No I saw her. It was my Sylvia." Dr. Bryan said.

Duke came up behind them slowly, creeping up closer to Dr. Bryan. They noticed that his eye had turned into a dark purple coloring from the doctor's good aim.

Jaye watched them thinking she had just been drawn into a soap opera.

"No, you didn't. That was Shana O' Hara you saw, not Sylvia O'Hara." Flint motioned to Duke to get ready just in case the Doctor had really lost it. "Dr. Bryan, Sylvia, your wife, is dead. She died on this very day didn't she? That's why you work every Christmas Day."

Dr. Bryan eyes turned soft and a tear trailed down his cheek. He slowly nodded, and dropped the needle to the floor.

Flint moved carefully and grabbed the syringe. He had just stood up when a nurse came in the room. Realizing what happened, the sympathetic nurse guided the Doctor out of the room and towards the psyche ward.

"You know that everyone in this town is weird, right?" Jaye asked.

Duke nodded his agreement.

"Well, that explains some of the odd things from that meteor that fell here over thirty years ago." Flint shook his head.

Dr. Bennet walked in the room with a bright smile. "All set, Dalls," she said, smiling at him, walking over.

Flint cringed at the pet name that she had given him years ago.

"I already released your sister, they are all waiting for you, downstairs. Merry Christmas. Good to see you again." She kissed his cheek and left the room.

"Come on Allie. Let's get out of here. I want to go home, rest, spend time with my family, my wife and my Mom's great cooking!" Flint walked over to Jaye. "Conrad, you and Shana should come too. Now that you are already here and you don't have to swallow Beach Head's burned turkey."

"I have to go find Scarlett first," Duke said. "Have you guys seen her?"

"Nope, can't say that I have," Jaye answered seriously.

Flint glanced at Jaye with shock, then caught her quick wink. He nodded, understanding. "Maybe that crazy doctor lost her, somewhere. I hope he didn't take her to the morgue, like he did a patient last year-- shouldn't had mention that." he said casually.

Duke's eyes widened in horror.

"Dash stop. You're terrifying Con," Jaye said, smacking him on the arm. "Though, he did take that one earlier down to the holding cell with the other wackos."

Flint could imagine Scarlett covering her mouth to swallow her laughter from under Jaye's bed. He smacked his forehead, "Oh God! Maybe he gave her to Dr. Stevens! That man is more handsomer than ten Ace's put together! I heard no woman could resist him."

Duke gulped. "Which...way did...did they go?"

Flint and Jaye looked at each other, "Don't know," Flint stated. "I just hope he didn't take her to that secret room down in the basement. I remember when Nancy and Brenna volunteered one year as candystripers, that they mentioned there was a rumor about Dr. Stevens and several nurses. They never saw those young ladies again." He shook his head.

A scream echoed in the room, making them all jump. "Get… off of me!" Scarlett's voice sounded terrified.

"Shana!!!" Duke yelled into the air, looking around the room, trying to locate where the voice came from. 

Jaye looked at her husband. "Spider."

Flint nodded. "Probably, or Dr. Steven's is with her."

"Get him off of me!" came another plea from Scarlett.

"Yep, Stevens." Flint nodded, watching Duke turn into a marshmallow frosty.

Jaye bend over and looked under the bed. "Ewww... gross." She said, wrinkling her nose.

"What?" Duke asked, afraid to look under the bed.

Flint looked up at the ceiling. "Please don't tell me that you found Mrs. Snyder. I thought they found her months ago, under the other bed in this room."

They heard some bumping sounds coming from under the bed,

"Conrad, are you going to save her or just stand there looking like an idiot?" Jaye asked annoyed.

Duke slowly walked forward and looked under the bed.

"Duke always looks like an idiot when it comes to save damsels in distress." Flint gulped from the look that his commanding officer sent him. "Sorry, can't help on this rescue, but if I bend down, there might be a little show which Scarlett may not like to see."

"It might surprise you, Dash." Jaye teased as she reached back and started to untie his hospital gown.

Duke found the black hairy spider and squished it with his fist.

"Hey!" Flint cried out, spinning around and grabbing her hands. "Sorry, private shows only. For Faireborn wives alone." He backed up and tied his gown quickly.

Scarlett looked towards Duke from under the bed, "Thanks." Her face had turned pale from her phobia. "But I'm stuck, the bed springs are caught on my uniform." She tried to move towards him but the fabric was well tangled with the springs. "Guess, you have to come under here for a rescue mission."

Duke chuckled. "You're always getting yourself into sticky situations." He crawled underneath the bed.

Jaye looked at Flint. "Where are your clothes? They took mine."

"Got no clue. We can borrow some scrubs and go home." Flint replied, "Some Christmas Day, I find out we are having a baby, we both almost drowned, all this doctor mess, the mix up with your identity and now both Duke and Scarlett are missing in action from under the bed."

Jaye felt the entire bed move and burst out laughing.

"Get those thoughts out of your head, Jaye!" Scarlett called out from under the bed. "He is just unhooking my uniform!"

"Yeah, sure he is." Jaye laughed.

"Damn it woman. Hold still. I've almost got it." Duke said. "There. Come on let's get these guys out of here before Dash moons me again."

"Okay, now that is a lie Conrad! I never mooned you.. but Shipwreck, well that's another story." Flint laughed, watching both of his friends come out from under the bed. "So, did you find any monsters under the bed?" He teased them.

Scarlett sent him a look. "Only a six foot two blond one whose hand shook from trying to free my uniform from the evil bed."

"My hand was not shaking." Duke stated.

"Let's go. I'm starving." Jaye suggested. She didn't want to stay at the hospital for another second.

Scarlett turned to Jaye. "I'm with you. All I had today were two gingerbread cookies, would have had five, but some people got hungry on the way here." Indicating to the first sergeant, who was rolling his eyes. "And Conrad, yes, your hand was shaking more then jell-o."

"Alright, let's go before Nancy and our Dads send out a search party!" Flint said, helping Jaye out of the bed. "Scrub the scrubs. Let's go home like this." Jaye looked horrified. Flit grabbed the white sheet from the bed and covered her with it. "I'll mail it to them tomorrow." He lead her out of the door. Duke and Scarlett following them.


	7. Chapter 7

Jaye sat at the vanity brushing through her hair, waiting for Flint to come out of the bathroom. It had been a pretty eventful day with Jean and Aunt Brody fussing over the two of them and Flint was worse than his mother when it came to making sure Jaye was eating. She felt like she was going to burst. She stood up when she heard the bedroom door open.

"That hot shower felt good." Flint walked in the room, wearing a pair of holiday pajamas, causing Jaye to swallow a giggle. He walked over to her at the vanity and put his hand on her shoulder. "Still hungry? I can fetch us some hot chocolate and cookies."

"Oh no, I couldn't eat anything else," she said, looking at him with concern. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," he answered her, kissing the top of her head. "I'm just worried about you. How you feeling? Better?" He began to massage her shoulders gently.

"Yeah aside from feeling like I'm going to explode from eating to much and my legs hurting a little, I feel fine," she said as she got on her tip toes and kissed him lovingly on the lips.

"Hmm." He moaned deeply. "Can I take that invitation to bed, now?"

"Thought you'd never ask." She pulled him over to the bed and sat down on the bed and looked up at him. "Why are you smiling?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." Flint tried to say, but started laughing, throwing back his head, giving off another guffaw.

Jaye couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Just the little scene back at the hospital with Scarlett and Duke under the bed. Keeps running in my head. Duke's face was priceless on what we did to him." he replied as he fell on the bed, laughing.

"Yeah that was funny. But that's not what I meant. You've been acting funny since we got home." She curled up against his side.

He pretended to look at her all confused. "Oh? And how is so?"

"Oh let's see, making sure I don't leave anything on my plate, constantly giving me milk and juice, dumping out my soda, basically not letting me do anything."

Flint titled his head, acting like he was thinking. "Hmm, sorry, don't recall anything like that."

"Yeah, right." She cried out with a laugh as she poked his side.

"Oww. that spot is still sore." Flint winced. "Well, you deserve some special treatment, now that there is baby on the way. And it is Christmas. Enjoy it while you can." His face looked at hers. "Because when we go back to base, both of us are going to be pretty busy."

She looked up at him and right into his brown eyes. "Promise me something."

"Anything." He looked at her concerned, he stroked her hair gently.

"You won't treat me like an invalid."

"Allie, have I ever treated you that way?" He looked deep into her eyes, stiffing a yawn.

"Just promise me, okay?"

He slowly nodded, barely replying to her request. His eyes slowly closed and snore exhaled from his throat.

"Hey, you can't go to sleep!" Jaye said, as she gently shook him.

"Who says I'm sleeping," he replied with his eyes still closed.

"Your snoring does." Jaye laughed.

"Tell...snoring... quiet." Flint managed to sputter out, as another snore left his throat.

She leaned closer and whispered in his ear something about Cobra Commander is standing at the foot of the bed in blue boxers with red polka dots and nothing else.

Flint rose his head slightly upwards. "Aunt Brody is sleeping in the evil plastic room, you can find him there." Then rested his head back on the pillow, and another snore escaped.

"I'm leaving you to be with Zartan," she whispered, trying to keep a straight face. 

"Thought Zartan was interested in Scarlett by the looks from the Game Master's Island," he mumbled and rolled over to the other side. 

"We both are running off with him."

"Take Cover Girl with you too. This way we can get rid of all three of you at the same time." He grumbled.

"HEY!!!" Jaye said giving him a shove and making him roll off the end of the bed.

He fell down on the floor with a thud, and she heard another snore coming from down on the floor. She rolled her eyes. The man could sleep though everything. Or could he?

"Fine. I'll just go sleep with Aunt Brody." Jaye said, grabbing her pillow.

Another snore came from down on the floor and Jaye threw the pillow on his face. "Hmm, want to cuddle?" Flint cuddled the soft pillow with his hands, still in his sleeping state.

"Maybe you should just go sleep with Duke since you like his leg so much," Jaye said hotly.

"Duke's leg?" Flint mumbled back to her, then with a jolt his eyes shot open, "Oh my God!" He bolted straight up, breathing hard.

Jaye said nothing only pulled down the covers and climbed in the bed and laid there with her back to him.

He turned to face her back. 'Oh great, she's mad.' and now with her hormones going a mile a minute, he prayed that she wouldn't set the house on fire. "Allie?" He whispered to her, hoping she would turn and face him.

"What?" she asked not turning over.

He sighed. "I'm sorry." He didn't mean to sleep, but with everything going on the past few days, he was exhausted. He silently kicked himself inside. His wife needed him, and he would be there always, from the good, the bad and the tired times.

Flint slightly rose and sat on the edge of the bed, he began to gently rub her back, to relax her stress. He could only imagine her roller coaster ride. "I'm sorry I fell asleep, Allie."

"Just go back to sleep." Jaye said softly, still not looking at him.

He continued to rub her gently. "Hey. I'm not going to sleep." Then he sent her a grin, even though he knew she couldn't see it. "Can't anyway, now that I got Duke's leg in my head." He shivered at the thought.

"Then go back to sleep." Jaye said standing up, and grabbing her pillow. "I won't keep you awake."

He turned and looked at her. "Allie, stay. Please." His stomach did a flip flop, during the hospital stay, his thoughts whirled around her and the baby. What would happen if something happened to him, or even her? "I didn't want to talk about this tonight, but I think we should. Mom and Dad want us to build the house on the valley and move here." He paused, then finished, "For the baby's sake."

"So you want to hide me away?!" She headed towards the door. "I knew it."

Flint turned watching her try to escape once again. With a swift move he strode towards the door and headed her off. "Stay, we need to talk about this." Her eyes burned with fire. He wasn't going to buy this act. She wanted to talk for the night, they were going to talk, even if they would be casualties and none would be an evil plastic thing.

"It sounds to me like you've got everything figured out for me," Jaye said hotly to him.

He frowned. "First of all, I haven't figured it out anything yet. Second, they just talked to me about this when you and Shana were in the living room talking about the day. And third, I didn't say to them anything about moving here with you, without talking to you about this first!"

Jaye glared at him. "So you talked to them about this without me? I think I should have been involved in that conversation." She tried to move past him but he held strong and didn't waiver from blocking her. "Get out of my way!"

"I'm not moving from this spot." He glared back at her. "And you better keep your voice down, otherwise Aunt Brody may wake up and come in here."

"Yeah he'll come in here and kick your butt," Jaye yelled. "I don't care." She glared at him harder. "You want everything your way and to hell with what everyone else wants!!!"

"Now hold on there for a second!" His voice sounded a bit louder, "I don't want everything my way! Otherwise I would had said to you to leave G.I. JOE and stay here, barefoot and pregnant."

"That's it!" Jaye growled. She headed back into the room and grabbed her suitcase intent on packing up.

"Allie! What do you intend to do? Call a Sky Striker taxi? If you haven't noticed, there is two feet of snow out there!" He shook his head, she was already making this more difficult than it was. "Leave that suitcase alone and sit down."

"So now you're telling me what to do?" Jaye asked incredulous. "I'm taking the snow mobile into town!"

"No, you're not! Don't act like a child!" That made her see more red. Flint ignored her look and walked back to the door. He turned the old fashioned key, locked the door, strode to the window, opened it and threw it out on the snowbank. He then turned to her. "We are going to do what you did to Shana and Conrad. Be locked in a room, until either we settle this or one of us kills the other. And I for one, am not going to be the one who perishes." Saying that, he settled on the bed, waiting for the bombs to go off.

"Oh, so now you want me to die?!" Jaye yelled at him. She was beyond livid.

"Now that's not what I meant and you know it!" Flint barked back.

"Oh really?" Jaye looked at him her hands on her hips. "Then tell me how come you haven't spent any time with me since we got home except to give me something to drink or eat?!"

"Because I wanted to take care of you! Damn it!" He breathed harder, angrier. "Can't a husband take care of his wife once in a while! Instead of the other way around?"

"All I wanted was to be with you!" Jaye yelled back at him. "But every time I tried you had to go do something or I was brushed off because you were talking to a different member of YOUR family." She was trying really hard not to cry.

"No, Allie. It's our family." His voice became softer. "Not mine, but ours. And they will be there always, you can't change that. They love you, even that psychopath dog. I love seeing you in this house, surrounded with all of them. together. It feels perfect, a puzzle completed. I don't think I could ever image this place without you. You are part of it, as it is now part of you."

"All I wanted was for you to sit with me and hold me. Was that so much to ask for?" A few tears escaped her eyes and she mentally berated herself for being such a child.

"Allie, I'm sorry." He walked over to her and took her in his arms, "Don't cry. I didn't mean to do that, it's that every time I wanted to be with you, either you were busy talking about the baby to Brenna, Nancy or Shana. Or I was being dragged around by Pa, Da, or Conrad." He began to rock her gently, her head pressed against his chest. "Just say it, I'm a jerk."

"Yer a jerk!" came Aunt Brody's voice from the other side of the wall.

That actually made Jaye laugh a little and she finally started to hug him back.

"Thank you, Aunt Brody!" Flint called back through the wall. "Now get some sleep!"

"Not til ye both kiss and make up!" Aunt Brody called back.

Flint turned to Jaye, "Guess I have orders." He smiled at her face, bending down to kiss her passionately. "I love you. Allie. I'm so sorry for letting you think I was ignoring you."

"I love you too." Jaye said softly. "I'm sorry for being so crabby."

"I'm sorry for being crabby too." His voice became softer. He touched her cheek gently with the palm of his hand, "Shall we retire for the evening, Ma'am?"

She nodded and they both climbed into bed and she curled up to him with her head on his shoulder. "One question." 

"Shoot." Then his eyes widened. "One second thought, umm... what's the question?"

"How are we going to get out of here in the morning?"

Flint's whole body shot up from the pillow. "Umm.. good question and I got an answer... I think." He turned to the wall, and yelled, "Aunt Brody! Can you get the key in the morning and let us out?"

"No!" came the answer. "Ye can both stay in there to rot. Not letting a poor man sleep."

Flint shook his head, "Well, that answers that." He lay on the pillow once more and turned to Jaye. "Did you bring the C-4 with you?" He teased.

"I kind of like the idea of staying in here with only you and I. Then we don't have to share the baby when it comes with anyone," Jaye said loud enough for Aunt Brody to hear threw the wall.

"Allie, I so hope I won't be the one who has to help you during labor." Flint teased her. "I may pass out, and the baby could hit the floor."

They grinned at each other, waiting for Aunt Brody's reply. No sooner had Flint finished talking, a row of Gaelic curses came from the other room.

"That's it!" Aunt Brody yelled through the wall. "Ah'm going downstairs, to sleep in peace with Nancy and Rowdy in the living room! Ye two are Bah Humbuggers!" They heard scuffles on the other side of the wall, a door closing and then Aunt Brody's heavy footsteps walking down the hall.

Jaye burst out laughing. "Oh man..."

Flint grinned. "Well, you know what they say, right?"

"What's that?" She curled up tightly against him with his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"When the cat is away, the mice can play." He bend down to kiss her. "Merry Christmas, Allie." he whispered in her ear, sending tingles down her spine.

"Mmmm...Merry Christmas, Dash." She whispered back, her hand reaching on his hair and playing with it slightly sending chills throughout his body.

Flint bend down to kiss Jaye once again, just as the snow began to fall outside once again, creating another winter wonderland.

--------

Stay Tuned from the sequel of **My Big Fat GIJOE Wedding 2!** Come on! admit it, you knew it was coming!

Coming soon-- The Wedding saga continues with **Bloodlines.**


End file.
